Do You Really Mean It?
by tym4change
Summary: Set in POA, Remus surely had to have had some excitement in his life outside of class, right? UPDATE: Name change!
1. A New Teacher

**Chapter 1: A New Teacher**

_This is my first fanfic ever, so please review, flames are accepted; I just ask that you don't do it anonyomously. I won't rant or rave. I simply would like to be able to PM you and ask you for your further opinion. Thanks!_

* * *

"Andrea, honey, can you help me get Kaylynn on the train? It's going to leave in a few minutes and I can't get her on!" I heard my mom's voice call to me and I grudgingly left my group of friends to see why Kaylynn didn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

"Professor Snape." Was all she would say, but she wouldn't meet my eyes, and I knew there was something else; I had a feeling I knew what it was. I only tried to remedy with words what she actually mentioned.

"Kaylynn, you're acting like a second year. In fact, I almost expected this last year, but you're thirteen now and you're going in to your third year. You can't be afraid of him."

"He wasn't too bad first year, but he was horrible last year!"

I suddenly had inspiration. "Would you like me to introduce you to a group of other kids in your year that hate Snape, too? In fact, I think you'd get along really well with them." I knew that they would not only trash Snape with her, but one or two of them could help her unspoken issue. She nodded, and I led her to the train, searching for the compartment that held the three students I had met often as a prefect of their house.

"Here they are!" I told Kaylynn as I slid open the door to the correct compartment. "Guys, would you mind if my little sis, Kaylynn, sits with you? She's kind of anxious to go back to Snape." They all grimaced in empathy.

"Yeah, definitely." Harry responded, introducing her to his other friends in the compartment. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione, and he's Ron." Kaylynn had enough sense to not stare at his scar.

The train whistle blew, and I had to leave to head to the prefect's compartment, hoping that Lilith had found someone to sit with. I hadn't even noticed the man-sized lump of clothing where I had left my youngest sister.

(I thought that, since you all knew what happened, I could skip the dementor scene on the train. But tell me if you really wanted it, and I'll probably add it.)

When the train stopped at the school, all of the students were buzzing about the dementor on the train and the "Boy Who Lived" fainting at the sight of them. I'd have to ask Kaylynn about that later. As I headed to the carriages, I found Lilith, my fourth year sister, walking in a group of kids. When I caught up to them, though, I wished I hadn't. She was walking with none other than the twin trouble makers, Fred and George Weasley. I was going to say something, but I was almost forcibly dragged away by an all too eager Percy Weasley.

At the Year opening feast, I tried to listen to Dumbledore's speech. I heard him talk about the dementors and mention two new teachers, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from Kaylynn, who was blushing and whispering with, I suspected, her new friends. I was so happy for her, if a bit overprotective. I just wanted her to be happy.

So imagine my surprise when I realized, the next day, that I had no clue who the new DADA teacher was. I saw a door I hadn't known existed open; I suspected it lead to an office. I saw shabby robes, then slightly too long light brown hair with streaks of gray. I only saw his back at first, and I expected to have another old teacher that I wouldn't listen to for a year. But then he turned around. I almost gasped. His face was a bit pale, thin, and drawn, but his green eyes were youthful and bright as he surveyed the class. Also, instead of making him look older, the grays in his hair just made him look more mature, knowing, and insanely handsome.

"Hello, I am Professor Remus Lupin, and I will be teaching your class. Now, I want to start out with something simple to tell me what I need to teach you this year. Okay…you," He pointed to me. "What's your name?"

"Andrea Spitts." I answered, wondering how I could remember my name.

"Okay, Andrea, let's see…what does _expecto patronum_ create and what is it used for?"

"It creates a patronus, a silvery figure that can either resemble a sort of mist or an animal. It's used most commonly to repel dementors, but can also be used for communication." It seemed as though my mouth was working on its own because it sure didn't feel like I could form half-coherent sentences.

"Very good! Now, let's move on…"

No one did as well as I had, and I secretly reveled in the fact that I was probably his best student. By the end of the class, Professor Lupin had compiled a list of rudimentary spells and creatures that he would touch on before heading into the curriculum he had scheduled. All too soon, the class period was over.


	2. Drawings

**Chapter 2: Drawings**

_I know, there's already some smut. Exciting, right? :) Well, as with all things, this is also my first lemon, so please please review. I live for compliments and criticism.  
Oh, and just a note: for those of you who, like me a few days ago (I had to look it up...) don't know, the age of consent in the UK is sixteen. I didn't want to confuse anyone, simply because I know I would have been._

* * *

There I was again, sitting in his class, unable to concentrate on what He was saying, too entranced in his lips. Class had gone on for just over two months now, and Lupin was looking better than he had when he first showed up. His face wasn't as haggard or thin, though he would skip class sometimes and come back looking tired again.

I had taken to daydreaming during his classes, coming up with some scenarios that would make many people blush (Sometimes, I even did). I had actually thought about those scenarios so much that they had filtered through to my unconscious mind and I had my first sex dreams…about Remus Lupin. I had never had practice with the real thing, but the dreams seemed pretty realistic, and, more often than not, I would wake up with a not altogether unpleasant wetness between my thighs.

So, as I recalled my dream from the night before, I started to doodle, something I had also been doing quite often. I drew the hard plains and subtly toned muscles that I imagined were hidden by his still shabby robes above a figure on the bed, one with ample breasts and nice hips. That's when inspiration came over me. If I could make my young teacher subconsciously aware of what lay under my clothes, it could probably turn into what I wanted.

I closed my notes and raised my hand, calling Lupin over.

"Yes, Andrea, did you need something?" That husky voice haunted my dreams…literally. I almost forgot why I had called him over. Brushing my hair back and running my fingers along my collar, I asked.

"Well, I'm sure you went over it, but I can't find it in my notes. I know of the giant squid, mermaids, and other creatures in the lake, but I don't remember how many different species live there, and some of the less known." I tried to act like I really didn't know.

"Well, you take really good notes; it's probably in there somewhere." He leaned over my desk, flipping through the pages, again noting how detailed they were and that 'it should be around here somewhere,' to try to find the day before's notes. I was too intoxicated by his smell to realize that he was getting dangerously close to the pictures I had just been drawing. Once I realized, though, there was only one page left. Right before I could stop him, he turned the last page.

He stopped moving, stopped speaking, and he just stood there, studying the fairly graphic picture I had just finished. Finally, he seemed to get a hold on himself, probably realizing that the class was wondering why he was silent.

"You see? There it is." He pointed to the opposite page, where my answer sat, clear as day.

He moved back to the front of the room, sat at his desk, and concluded the day's lesson, dismissing us without homework. "Andrea? I'd like to speak with you." Just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything and let me leave.

'Oh shit, I'm busted. He'll probably turn me in to McGonagall, and she'll yell and suspend my prefect privileges. Oh, and probably give me a month's worth of detentions with Filch, at that.' I thought to myself as I approached his desk, books in hand, with a heavy heart, wishing I could just be struck by lightning.

When I reached his desk, he started talking. "Could I see that picture again?" A strange mix of emotions took hold of his face, and I hoped anger wasn't one of them.

I didn't trust my voice, so I handed him my notebook. He opened it and stared at it for a moment more before he cleared his voice. "Well…this is very…detailed. I think you have some natural talent…with drawing, I mean." He stammered. I was confused. I had expected the yelling, or worse, the quiet anger and then McGonagall, but it wasn't there. Also, it was very unlike professor Lupin to stutter.

I looked at him questioningly before my mind processed everything. The main emotion on his face was foreign to me because I had never seen it before, other than in movies. It was lust. But he was trying to hide it, and I also saw some guilt and a bit of anger, though I knew it wasn't directed at me.

'I wonder…' I said to myself before subtly looking down to the part of my teacher's anatomy that he was inconspicuously trying to hide. I had to hold back a low noise that my throat was trying to make, almost between a purr and a growl, as I realized that Professor Lupin, the literal man of my dreams was hard. Very hard.

He started to say something else before I silenced him by sitting on his lap and kissing the hell out of him. After he got over the shock, he tried to shake his head and push me away, but I rocked my hips against the hardness I felt beneath his robes. With a low growl, his arms dropped and his head fell back. I tried it a few more times and the growling became almost constant. Before he had a chance to regain his wits, I took a risk, reaching my hand into his robes and fumbling for what I knew would be there. 'Aha!' I found it, and his growls turned to moans as I slowly stroked his hardness, which was a bit bigger than it was in my dreams. Even as he moaned, though, I could tell that, unless I took evasive measures, he may come to and stop me. I knew that this could be the only time I would be able to do this, so I wanted to make it good for him. I brought my other hand down and pushed his pants below his robe down a bit, exposing him. Gauging the look on his face, I slid down until I reached his newly exposed appendage. I slowly licked up his length, feeling more than a little awkward, but his shallow breath and little noises spurred me on. I wrapped my lips around his head and sucked just a little, tasting bitter. I might have stopped, but he gasped, and he seemed to like it so much. So I moved down a little, bit by bit, using my tongue, and sucking some more. His moans became a bit more desperate, so I moved faster, knowing what was about to happen.

But Lupin surprised me. He grabbed my face and pulled me off of him, and I managed to grab his member with my hand just before he came, spurting white everywhere. Then I realized that he had pulled me off for my sake, that he knew I had probably never done that before and didn't want to drown me…I pictured that and almost chuckled.

I reached for my wand and cleaned us both up, not wanting to have to explain that sort of stain to my fellow Gryffindors.

After we were clean, he lifted up his head, his eyes still slightly glazed over. His words shouldn't have surprised me as much as they did.

"You shouldn't have done that." His voice was hoarse and I was aware of the blood still rushing to the middle of my body, but I tried to ignore it.

"I know, I know. Your job, right? I could have gotten you into some serious trouble if anyone walked in on that. And I'm sorry." I was, stupidly, hoping he wouldn't care about that.

"I'm not talking about my job." Again, there was some anger there, but, again, I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Well, if you're talking about statutory and the law, I AM a sixth year. And I'll be seventeen very soon." I was a bit confused; he should have known that, given he was my teacher.

"It's not that either, though I AM old enough to be your father."

"Yeah, if you were like fifteen or sixteen when you had me."

"It's not that…"

"Then, you didn't like it?" I had thought he did. Maybe he just acted like he did so I didn't feel bad.

"Of course I did; I'm a guy." He answered me, looking a bit worried about the moisture building in my eyes. "It's just…I had hoped it wouldn't come to this. I'm trouble. I'm not good for anyone. If you had any sense of self-preservation, you would tell me to quit now and never look back. I would, if you told me to." His eyes almost seemed to beg me to banish him, but I wasn't going to.

"What if I don't care about that?" I stood up, gathered my things, gave my teacher a chaste kiss, and left.

_

* * *

_

Remus POV

I stared after her as she left, mentally berating myself for allowing that to happen. Then I looked back to my desk and realized that she had accidentally left her notebook. But when I realized what page it was still on, I wondered if it was truly an accident…

_

* * *

_

I felt just a bit awkward writing this (most likely because it's my first time, I guess); did it show? How can I avoid that? Is it always awkward your first time? I would be ever grateful if you would drop me a line, maybe answer some of these while you're at it ;).

_Thanks for reading_


	3. Worries

**Chapter 3: Worries**

_Well I feel better now because I got two subscribers. But I didn't get any reviews. Please review, I have no clue how I'm doing, and I can't improve if I don't get criticism. Thanks!_

---

The next day, I had double DADA last, and I was ecstatic. Professor Lupin tends to let us out early, even more so on double days. Maybe the day before hadn't ended exactly the way I had wanted it to, but we could talk and see what happens. I could be pretty convincing when I wanted to.

The whole day, I was jittery, even in Astronomy, where the professor was excitedly telling us about the rare occurrence that was happening; it was one of those times where the moon is seemingly full for three days in a row, not to mention that it was also a blue moon. But I couldn't pay any attention, and I practically ran to the room I would hopefully be spending the next two hours in 'or more, if I get my way.' I smiled as I allowed myself to acknowledge the slightly censored comment.

To my surprise, though, when I walked in, McGonagall was leaving, apparently having taught another class, and, as the room filled with eager students, a smirking Snape stalked in.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" A Hufflepuff boy in the class asked.

"Professor Lupin is…sick." Snape smiled, but it wasn't full of joy; it was just pure evil. The worse part was that he looked directly at me when he said it, and I feared that the faculty had somehow found out about the incident the day before and he was fired. I couldn't forgive myself if that was true. The whole two hours (Actually more; Snape had to keep lecturing even after we were supposed to leave), I was planning how to go see my, hopefully, teacher, and checking the door, always ready for McGonagall or Dumbledore…or both…to barge in, probably expelling me or sending me to St. Mungo's.

But they never came, and Snape never left, also assigning us homework as we walked out of the room.

I dumped my stuff up in my dorm and headed to the Great Hall, weary, but ready to face the consequences, if need be. As I entered, there was no break in the conversation; no one turned to stare at me with accusations, so I only hoped that meant no one knew. Wondering if the professor had just decided to take a personal day, I glanced up to the Head Table, but he wasn't sitting there. After I sat down next to the other prefects, I looked up at the full moon, asking myself what I may have done to scare him away.

I went to bed that night, still wondering what happened. As I slept, I dreamed.

_I was running, from what, I didn't know, but I realized that, if I stopped, something horrible was going to happen. Then Remus was abruptly, unexpectedly running with me. I stopped, surprised to see his face. He walked toward me "I've wanted to do this for so long." He tipped my head up to his and kissed me fiercely. I knew something was wrong, but I never wanted to stop. It was almost like he was a different man. Suddenly, Remus stepped back, shaking his head. "Go away, Andrea. Leave now, and don't come back. Go as far as you can."_

_ "What do you mean?" But it was too late. I heard clothes ripping and Remus was gone, replaced by a gaunt, huge dog. It ran toward me, and I could do nothing but cover my face with my hands and scream._

"Andrea! Andrea! Are you okay?" All the lights were on in the dorm, and I covered my eyes, trying to protect them.

"Why? What happened?" I was afraid that Sirius Black had somehow found a way through the wards.

" Nothing, but you were screaming and saying 'don't hurt me.'" Alexa, another prefect answered, looking concerned.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare." The details were fading, but I knew at least that much. "I'm so sorry to have woken you up. I'll put a silencing charm on my bed now, so I don't wake you up again."

Some of the girls still looked concerned, but went ahead back to their beds. I cast the silencing charm, and went to sleep, hoping not to have the same dream again.

It was much better the second time around, and Remus never pushed me away.

_-_

The next day, I woke up happily. It was Friday, and I had DADA first thing…DADA…I wondered if my professor was back. I sure hoped so.

I jumped into my school robes, realizing that I was too late to grab breakfast, but I would be on time to DADA if I hurried.

Snape wasn't in the classroom. Neither was McGonagall. In fact, there was no teacher. About seven minutes into class, the Headmaster strolled in, apologizing about being late. We were stunned into silence. The Headmaster just laughed, telling us that the homework assigned the day before was cancelled and, since it was Friday, he told us we could just go and have some free time before our next class. About forty-five minutes of free time. Forty-five minutes of waiting, wondering, worrying.

To make matters worse, Dumbledore said one more thing. "Oh, and Andrea, I'd like to speak with you." That reminded me of two days ago, when Professor Lupin said the same thing. The difference was almost comical, but I wasn't in the mood to laugh at that point.

"Yes, Headmaster?" I shakily asked when I reached the front of the room.

"I know you're worried about your teacher, Andrea, but I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. After the weekend, he'll be back to working as normal." He smiled, and I saw the understanding for my worry, but, beneath that, I noticed a bit of confusion. So he didn't know. I nearly sighed in relief, but I knew that the Headmaster's all-knowing eyes would understand it more than most anyone else would.

"Thank you, Headmaster, I'll take it easier." I smiled as I headed toward the door.

"Andrea?" He called to me just before I left, "Call me Dumbledore. Oh, and my doors are open, should you ever need to talk. The password is Pumpkin Pasties." His voice seemed to have a different undertone to it, and I told myself to dissect that once I had time. I left quickly, my mind forming a plan, realizing that I had wait because I needed to head to class soon.

---

Again, I zoned throughout my classes, and hurried to the common room when they were done.

"Kaylynn?" I asked when she entered the common room with her new friends. They all walked over to me, wondering what I wanted. I didn't want to wait to do my plan, but I went ahead and made small talk with the group, asking about classes, homework, and, of course, Snape. After a few minutes, Harry's invisibility cloak was brought up. He looked worried, discussing it with a prefect, but I assured him that I was just curious. After a while, they mentioned wanting to go eat and we started heading out, but I stopped. Time for the moment of truth.

"Hey, Harry. I'm actually not feeling very hungry, and I wanted to go meet someone. Do you think I could borrow your cloak?" He smiled knowingly, obviously thinking I was going to meet a guy. Well, he was right, but if he knew the truth…I shuddered to think what would be said.

"Definitely, you're like a big sister to me." He grinned, ran to get it, and was back in less than a minute, winking and telling me good luck when Kaylynn wasn't watching. I mouthed back 'thanks,' and waited for them to leave before throwing on the cloak and searching for the rooms I was desperate to find.

It was well after sunset, and everyone was in the Great Hall before I made it to his room. I hoped that he was actually in his room and not up in the infirmary, where I definitely couldn't see him. Pulling out my wand, I realized the wards on his room were too strong to destroy, so I hid my magic to make it look like that of a house elf and walked right through them. Once I was through the wards, I brought my wand back out, and fruitlessly used Alohamora. Thinking about what could possibly be used, I decided to go out on a limb. "Pumpkin Pasties." I said to the door; it miraculously opened for me. I'd have to remember to thank Dumbledore later.

"Professor Lupin?" I called out, knowing that I could only use his first name in my thoughts. I heard something resembling growling in the other room, so I shut the door and headed toward it. Once I got there, though, I gasped because, right in front of me, stood the same wolf from my nightmare the other night.

He growled once more, sat down, and gave me a look that said 'explain yourself.'

That's when I realized what was going on. "Professor Lupin? You're a…werewolf?" He turned away, trying to hide his hurt. "Well, now I feel stupid." He faced me again and cocked his head to the side. "I mean, I'm in Astrology for goodness sake. I don't know why I didn't realize that you changed with the moon. You're stronger, more youthful, more spontaneous, and more careful just before the full moon. Right after it, you're tired, and you sit at your desk more. And to top it off, you disappear for a couple of days during the full moon! God, I'm stupid." I sat in one of his chairs.

He slowly approached me, dropping his eyes to mine and frowned, his eyebrows pulling together. Well, that's what it seemed like, anyways.

I reached up and scratched the side of his head. He leaned a little and narrowed his eyes, his tail wagging furiously. "No, I'm not scared of you. I know all about the wolfsbane potion and, since Snape probably brews it for you, I know it's gotta be good." There was a low rumbling in his chest, and I smiled. I had always wanted a dog, and this was probably as close as I was going to get. I moved to the floor and scratched down the whole of his furry body. He rolled onto his side and exposed his stomach. I laughed and moved my hand to scratch his chest and stomach.

I stayed with Remus until very late, answering the questions I could understand, which was most of them. I asked if I could come back the next day, and he shook his head. I agreed, reminding myself that he would need some rest. "Okay, well, I'll be back on Sunday. And don't tell me not to. I'll visit you here, and you can stay resting. I just need to talk about what happened and what will be happening."

With that, I left, looking forward to Sunday.

---

_I'm updating pretty rapidly, but, I'll warn you now, I may start slowing down pretty soon. But reviews may stop that :) Thanks again._


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

_Hmmhmmhmmhmmmm…I didn't get any reviews, though I am updating quite often. Actually, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe this is my fourth update in the same number of days. I may update again tomorrow, but after that, I'm not sure. Thanks for reading…I'd be even more thankful if you reviewed! :)_

---

The next day, Saturday, was a Hogsmeade weekend. I turned down countless offers to go and "hang out" before Kaylynn, Lilith, and Hermione dragged me out of my room for "girl time" because, after all, it was my birthday. I couldn't believe I was so excited to be hanging out with two third years and a fourth year, but I couldn't hold back a bit of glee as I left the school in favor of some open air.

We went into, of course, Honeydukes and Zonkos first, but they soon pulled me toward Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Andrea, don't lie to us. We know you were going to see a boy last night, and, if we thought you might tell us who it was, we would ask, but we do know that your wardrobe is pitifully lacking in date clothes, so we are going to supplement it a little." Lilith, my more outspoken sister told me when I protested. I allowed them to drag me in, and I spent a couple of hours trying on everything they could find. I ended up with two new dresses, a few cute blouses that complimented my figure nicely, three pairs of muggle "low-ride" jeans, and a few undergarments that made me blush just to think about wearing them. And, though I wouldn't admit it out loud, I was thankful to the three girls for bringing me out.

When we arrived back at the castle, they asked when I was supposed to meet this guy again. When I reluctantly told them it was the next day, they squealed, promising to be back as soon as possible. I could see how this was going to get annoying pretty quickly.

As promised, the girls showed up at about eight the next morning, instructing me on what to wear, how to do my hair, and what to put on for makeup. I ended up with dark jeans, worn in some places, with a green button-up blouse. My hair was pulled back in a clip, and I only had on the slightest bit of makeup. I had to say that I actually looked good. The girls paraded me around in the common room until Harry finally handed me his cloak with humor in his face.

I crept down the halls, being extra careful since the halls weren't totally empty. When I got to my professor's room, ready to have to disguise my magic again, I found the wards at least partially down, so that I could get through them. I smiled and whispered "Pumpkin Pasties," sliding in the door.

I found Remus in a sort of kitchen-type room, making some tea. Without turning around, he said, "you can put the cloak on the back of that chair."

I pulled back only the hood so that I probably resembled a floating head. "How'd you know I'd be using the cloak?"

"I know that's how you got here Friday, so I went out on a limb and assumed you'd be using it again." He turned with a smile on his face to see me slipping out of the infamous cloak. I saw the surprise on his face when he saw that I was wearing muggle clothes and the appreciation of how they fit. I had to hold back a smile.

I surprised him by walking over to him and reaching up, giving him a quick kiss and pulling away before he could push me away. Before he could recover, I told him, "So you're looking peppier today than you usually do after your change."

"Yeah, I think your visit really helped me. It's so much harder when I'm alone for it, you know?"

"Yes, I think I know exactly what you're talking about."

"So I had a question for you…why weren't you…you know, afraid…or repulsed by me on Friday?"

"Well, there's something that I think I should tell you about." When he didn't stop me or ask what it was about, I continued. "You have my two younger sisters in class, so you've probably noticed the similarities between them. They both have the strawberry blonde hair, bordering on red and the cute round face with their dark brown eyes peering out. Now look at me." I could tell that he was struggling to not do just that. "I have very dark brown hair with a heart-shaped face and green eyes. It may have been a coincidence that they got the traits they did, but it wasn't. Lilith and Kaylynn are only my half sisters." I waited for him to respond.

"Well, that's definitely interesting, but do you know this for sure? And how does that pertain to my question?"

"Yes, my mother told me, but she really didn't have to. You see, there's another gene that I got that sets me apart from my two sisters, something that people don't usually see…I'm half-werewolf."

He seemed to digest this for a few minutes, but then asked "How?"

"My sisters' father was an undercover auror, working on exposing Voldemort in his earlier days, and he was captured by some of his cronies almost eighteen years ago. My mother was very depressed, thinking that they had killed him. She went out drinking and a handsome gentleman brought her home. It was a one night stand, and when she woke up, he was gone. She didn't know anything about him. Then my 'father' was returned about a week later, and my mother felt so bad and vowed to never let him know. Nine months later, lo and behold, a baby girl was born. My mother wouldn't have even been able to tell whether or not I was the product of her one night stand."

"What do you mean 'she wouldn't have known'? What do you have in common with your biological father?"

"Well, as I found out quickly, my dad was a werewolf. When I was young, I would uncontrollably convert to my wolf form at random times. It took me about nine years to get to the point where, ninety-nine percent of the time, I was able to control my emotions so that I wouldn't change. Now, I can usually change when I want, and most of the time, it's when I feel as though I'm in danger, though it's harder to hold myself back during the full moon. Also, my emotions, eating habits, and sleeping habits change with the moon. I'm usually more sensitive to even the littlest things, eat a lot more, and am moodier just before the full moon."

He stared at me for a moment, shocked. "So you're pretty much an animagus with mood swings?" I laughed at his phrasing. "What about your mental set when you're…a wolf?"

"I have control of my mind while I'm transformed, though it is a bit more animalistic…Now that you know my secret and that there is no way I'll run away or report you, we can do this." I reached my arms around his neck, pressing my lips on his for a minute. He allowed it, but when I pulled away, he had another question for me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not used to anyone really understanding."

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure how I feel about this."

I kissed him again, and this time, he was more into it. He leaned down a bit, not pushing or making the kiss less innocent until I quite literally growled. He chuckled, but there was less humor in it than there was lust. He ran his tongue on my lips until I opened them for him, pulling my hair out of its clip in the process. He quite literally explored my mouth for a while, and then I took over. I don't know how long we stood there in the kitchen, our tongues becoming acquainted, until both of our breathing was ragged and I felt the now-familiar hardness pressing against me. I smiled, groaning against his mouth, and he took my hint. He pulled away, making me whimper, but he promptly led me to his bedroom, laying me down on the bed and biting and sucking down my neck. He reached the top of my now too-constricting blouse, and he looked up with a question in his eyes, almost begging me to say no. I simply nodded, and he undid the top button with his teeth. In that instant, I was insanely grateful for the shopping trip and my new sexy bra and underwear. He continued unbuttoning until he reached the bra in question. He paused, his breath a growl in his throat as he took in the deep red, lacy piece of clothing. After what seemed like an eternity, he attacked the rest of the buttons, undoing them in record time. Before he went on to his next goal, I had to see what he looked like under his clothing. I pulled him up, rolling over to be on top, and removed his shirt, appreciatively staring at the toned muscles I had known would be there. I kissed him again, starting to rub against him, knowing that, if this time was anything at all like last time, he would instantly become putty in my hands. But it wasn't. He turned us onto our sides, pulling away and not letting me do anything else until his breathing calmed.

"We can't do this, you know." He told me.

"You're much easier to get into the sack just before the full moon, aren't you?" Remus laughed. "Well, yesterday was my birthday…"

"Oh really? Well, congrats, you're not an underage witch anymore." When I didn't say anything, he continued, "Did you want a present?"

"Well, this would certainly be welcome." I reached down quickly and grabbed his package, pulling away at his gasp.

"That's not going to happen." He turned away, seemingly searching for his shirt.

"Why?"

He looked exasperated. "I'm dangerous! Didn't we go over it after class…?" He trailed off, looking a little red.

"You, dangerous? Ha! You're just a human when it's not the full moon. I'm the real danger" I laughed, pouncing on him lightly.

"Yes, I'm dangerous. The potion robs my wolf form of what it would usually do during the full moon, so it makes it a bit harder to refuse my more…animalistic urges any other time. I don't even know why you want me…I'm a freak."

I turned icy, and he quickly turned, realizing what he had said. "A freak? I see how it is; you've given in and accepted the stereotypes. What does that make me, then? And I actually thought that you would be one of the few people able to understand." I left his room, grabbed Harry's cloak, and stormed out the door while buttoning my shirt again.

I didn't let the tears go until I found an empty classroom away from the main path. When I did, I stayed there for a long time, allowing myself to let it all out.

---

_Ooh, twist…What did you think about the chapter? Do you think Andrea is telling the truth about her dad? If not, why would she lie? Do you have any guesses about if/how the two may make up? These are just a few suggestions; feel free to leave a comment on one or all of your opinions_


	5. Temper

**Chapter 5: Temper**

_Thank you so much, Jenea Cappoen! My first review! You made my week. On another note, I tried very hard to post this multiple times, but it wouldn't work, so I'm sorry for making you wait even though I already had this typed out. And the ideas have been flowing for the past week, but now they're back down to a trickle. If you would like to help me out, I'm taking suggestions. And I know you know where the review button is. Okay, on with the story…_

---

When I was finally out of tears, I left the classroom, heading for my dorm. Of course, waiting for me in my dorm were the three girls I didn't want to see. I considered heading back out, but they already knew I was there, so I kept the cloak on, lying down on my bed and hoping that they'd get the hint. They didn't.

"So…how'd it go? Did he love the clothes? I knew he would!" Lilith nearly squeaked.

I decided that it was better that they just see my face and go away now than if they just stayed and drew their own conclusions about the happiness that I probably exuded from under my borrowed cloak. I pulled off the cloak, seeing their shocked faces at my probably tear- and mascara-stained, blotchy face with my red eyes and nose and my disheveled hair and clothing, with my buttons not lined up correctly.

"Oh my God, Andrea, what happened?" Kaylynn was the first to recover, approaching me and laying her hand on my shoulder.

"He didn't…you know…did he?" Lilith asked, and Hermione suddenly seemed uncomfortable and speechless.

"No, it wasn't anything like that." I assured them, and they all seemed to let out their breath at once. "I just want to be alone for now." They respected that and left. Soon, though, the room was too quiet; I actually wanted someone there.

As though he had read my mind, Harry walked in then. I assumed it was to get his cloak back. Instead of taking the offered clothing, he sat across from me on the bed. "Guys are asses…do you want to talk about it?" I smiled a bit at his first statement and then started to shake my head, but I stopped myself. Maybe I couldn't tell him everything, but I could tell him some of it.

"I got there, and we talked for a while. I told him my greatest secret. Then we started kissing." I saw his expression: the same as the girls' had been. "No, nothing happened. He stopped me and threw my secret in my face…I just thought that maybe he was different, that he would, of all people, understand." I stopped, realizing that I had been pretty close to revealing what my secret could be, filling in the things I had deliberately left out.

"Oh, that would explain some things. Look, I'm so sorry, Andrea. Do you want me to beat him up for you?" I laughed.

"No thanks, Harry. You know, for a third year, you sure are insightful…and kind of fun to hand out with." He blushed and smiled. "Oh, here, take your cloak so that I don't do anything reckless."

He moved toward the door. "If you ever need anything, well, you know where to find me."

I smiled. "Sure thing. Oh, and thanks for listening." He smiled and left.

"I really need to get friends my age." I sighed to my empty room at whole. I stood up, splashed cold water on my face and threw on my school clothes over what I already had on, heading to the prefects' bathroom. I was lucky enough that no one was in the bathroom when I got there. I turned on my favorite combination of scents along with the warm water. Soon, the huge tub was full, and I stepped out of my clothes, slipping into the water and starting some laps.

---

Monday passed quickly and without upset, since I didn't have class with that dreadful teacher.

Tuesday, though, was a different story. Just like Thursday, I had double DADA last, and I was contemplating feigning sickness even as I made my way down to the classroom.

I stepped into the class, taking a seat at the back of the room and keeping my head ducked. After everyone was accounted for, Professor Lupin started outlining what we would be talking about that day. As he talked, though, his voice was getting louder, almost…closer. Then he stopped talking. I looked up to see him staring into my eyes with an apology in them. I kept my face calmly composed, and he brought his hand up with my notebook in it. "I believe this is yours, Andrea?"

"You would know." I snarled, only loud enough for him to hear.

He grumbled low in his chest, warning and reminding me why we couldn't have that conversation where we currently were. I shut up, and he started his lecture, heading back to the front of the room. I opened my notebook, tempted to rip out my drawing when it was the first page I opened to, but I knew it would draw too much attention, so I just turned to the next page, only to see a note scrawled in familiar handwriting, since I had to see it almost every day. It simply said: _I'm so sorry. Stay after class and we can talk._

The note brought the pang of his words back, and I held back a sob as I tried to figure out why he had said what he did. I had made up my mind not to stay before he dismissed us. I gathered my things and moved to the door. Before I could reach it, though, my professor called out, "Andrea, could you stay; I have a question about one of your recent assignments." It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to be asked to stay after, so people wouldn't have questioned it if I had kept my mouth shut.

"No." I tried to continue through the crowd, but they had all stopped, scandalized.

"This grade is really important; it'll only take a minute or two." He kept his face composed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't talk with hypocrites." Everyone was taken aback by my behavior; I had never spoken back to a teacher.

"Please, I need to speak with you about it. Then I promise you can leave and not give it a second thought." I could tell that he was desperately trying to keep the original story.

With malice in my eyes, I flipped him off. Everyone gasped, and Professor Lupin moved into action. "Let's go." He snarled.

I could feel my anger building, and I hoped I wouldn't lose it in front of a class full of my peers. He could tell and was dragging me away, dismissing everyone. I didn't put up a fight as he brought me to the connecting door between the classroom and his chambers. He dropped my arm and moved away, just in time for me to transform into my wolf form. "How could you expect me to just stay after what you said? How could you say that? Do you really expect me to just 'hear you out?' No! I don't ever want to speak with you again!...Do you really think I'm a freak?" I tried to scream at him, but it just came out as a string of growls, snarls, barks, and a howl or two. And, despite my best intentions, the last sentence came out as more of a whimper and plea.

He seemed to understand my angry questions. "Well, considering you can't go out there until you're calmed down enough to change back," He glanced at the scraps of clothing on the floor, "and get some new clothes, I can explain everything. I just need you to listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I'm just so used to everyone calling me that word that it has just become the way I see myself. It just kind of slipped out in a moment of self-loathing. Well, I had hoped you would hear me out, instead of making a scene in the middle of the classroom. You'll probably be the talk of the school by supper." He chuckled a bit, and, if I still had hands, I would've smacked myself in the forehead with them. How could I not have thought of that? "And…I understand if you don't want to speak to me again. I have a way of doing that to the people around me. Finally, no, I don't think you're a freak! Even standing here, talking to you as a dog, I could never see you as anything less than human…and beautiful." He finished his short monologue and stared at me, waiting for a response.

It was easier to think as a wolf; less of the silly human emotions clouded my thoughts, and I could think through my actions and words more. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt myself seeing his side of it; he wasn't used to anyone trying to be close to him. I was the same way, except people didn't try to stay away from me. Instead, _I _pushed _them_ away. "I guess I understand, but do you realize just how much that one word hurt me? I mean, I've never been called that before, but that was my biggest fear. That's why I never told anyone"

"I'm truly sorry for that; I know just how much words can hurt."

"I think I can change back now. I feel pretty mellow." He nodded, stepping back a little. "Oh, and watch out; I'm usually a bit…different after a transformation. I tend to say what pops into my head and act on my feelings and urges more than I usually would, but I don't do anything I wouldn't have any other time." He nodded again, and I started to pull myself together. After a moment, I was sitting cross-legged on my professor's floor…completely naked. He gasped, having forgotten that, when I changed, I would not have clothes.

But I calmly stood up, sauntering over to where he was standing, trying to keep his eyes above my neck. "Now we've both seen each other as wolves…are you scared of me?" I whispered in his ear.

He tried to scoff, but his breathing was ragged. "No. I've seen scarier puppies than you."

"Good, and I'm not afraid of you, so we don't have to hold back any more."

He took in a sudden breath. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"One hundred percent sure. I've dreamed about this…literally…and I want it so bad."

With that, he groaned, finally claiming my mouth in his. It was more desperate than it had ever been before, and I knew I would be getting my way this time. He didn't bother to disengage us to get to the bedroom; he just lifted me into his arms and ran there. When he laid me down, my hands were frantically pulling off every piece of his clothing until he was just as naked as I was. He asked me one more time, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, just fuck me already!" He lost his convictions then, sliding inch by inch into my already wet opening. It burned a bit, but that dissipated quickly, leaving only a hot need within me. Finally, he was fully sheathed, and he started to slowly pull back out. His pace was too slow for me, so, when he started pushing in again, I lifted my hips, spearing myself on him, and I gasped as my clitoris was engaged. He took my hint and began building his pace until the friction and constant pounding became almost too much for me. I was gasping his name and 'please, oh please' over and over again, but I wasn't quite sure what I was begging for. Less than a minute later, I got my answer. I was enveloped in a wave of ecstasy as he pounded into me frantically, coming just after I did. He collapsed, breathing heavily, making sure that as little of his weight was on me as possible. After a moment or two, we rolled onto our sides, facing each other happily.

"God, you don't know how long I've wanted that." I said to him.

"You were a virgin, weren't you?" I could tell he would've been mad if he hadn't just…well.

"Yes, and I have no regrets. Since the first class I had with you, I've wanted it."

He looked a bit disbelieving, but accepted it. Then he reached for his wand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using a cleaning spell on you. I really should've put a spell in place before, but you were being so damn alluring." I smiled and let him spell me.

He sighed. "I guess you should get going; you don't want your friends to come looking for you."

"Yeah, I guess so, but I should probably shower first, or they'll wonder how I got so sweaty discussing homework." We both laughed, and I headed to his bathroom. "You want to come with?"

"You're insatiable!" He laughed, throwing a pillow at me.

I took a quick shower, using a drying spell on my hair when I got out. Wet hair would also be suspicious. Then I realized that I didn't have any clothes, and my roommates would know if I wore something that wasn't mine. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Remus holding my clothes out.

"I was able to fix them, mostly." He held out a stack of neat clothes and helped me into them, making me giggle as he stared uncomprehendingly at my lacy bra that he was holding. "How do you put this on? It doesn't look like it provides much cover or…support." He looked pointedly at my generous breasts.

"You put it on like this." I showed him, clasping it around my ribcage. "And it normally wouldn't provide much support, but it has spells on it to help with that." He walked me to his door, giving me a loving kiss before shooing me out.

"You have to get back to your common room soon, or Filch will bust you for being out late."

---

When I got back to the room, everyone was waiting to ask why I had talked back and what had happened when they left. I blushed a little at that one, but I told everyone that Professor Lupin had given me two weeks' worth of detentions.

When I left the group, Lilith approached me. "What'd you do to your hair?"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Your hair was in a perfect braid this morning, now it's down, and it looks like you washed it. Plus, you're happy. You haven't been happy since…" She suddenly looked angry. "Did you go see that guy again?"

I had to admit it, my sister was observant. "Yes, I went to see him. He didn't mean what he said, and he was very sorry. I trust him, and I know that he wouldn't deliberately do something to upset me."

"If you trust him, I guess I do too…as long as he never hurts you again." Her face suddenly changed. "When do I get to meet him?...He's not a Slytherin, is he?"

---

_If you couldn't tell, I had fun writing that one :) Again, suggestions, praises, criticisms, even just "I read this" will suffice. Please?_


	6. A Present

**Chapter 6: A Present**

_So before I begin, I have an award to hand out. Jenea Cappoen, you are officially my first, favorite…and only reviewer. I'm sure you're just bursting with pride at this. I'm sorry everyone that I took so long to update (though it was only about…a week?) but things got hectic. Well, here it is, and I hope you like it. Please R&R._

_---_

I trudged through Wednesday with no class with my new favorite teacher. After supper, though, I went to explain what I had told my friends.

"So two weeks' detention? That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" He whispered, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me close.

"I know, but you're just so unreasonable when it comes to punishment." He snickered and took my lips in his. My body certainly liked that and wanted to go further, but he stopped and pulled back.

"As much fun as it would be, I don't want our relationship to be based on sex."

I frowned. "Okay…then what else do you want to do?"

He laughed at my chagrin. "I didn't say that I never wanted it again, I just think that we could talk a bit, you know, get to know each other?"

I sighed. "Fine, what did you want to know about me that you prefer to sex?" He laughed, and we got into a short conversation about favorites, hobbies, and our past. I had to admit, though it would certainly have been more fun in bed, I had a good time learning about my teacher out of the classroom, and, after speaking for many hours, I left for my dorm, happier than I had been in a long time.

When I got to my room, I surpassed the questions about what unspeakable things the professor made me do (since he had never given a detention before) with only the slightest blush, only saying that I was really tired and needed to get to sleep.

---

I woke up the next morning excited; not only would I be having double DADA, but I would also have a detention with my new favorite teacher. I was jittery all day, jumping at the slightest sound. I know that Lilith noticed, but she didn't say anything. I had a feeling that she could guess at least some of what was causing my anxiety.

I walked to my last class as quickly as possible without drawing attention to myself, stopping just outside the door to compose myself. I strode in confidently, seating myself in the very front table. Many people looked at me questioningly, probably wondering why I wasn't sitting in the back, bashing the teacher who had given me so many detentions to anyone who would listen, but they turned and went to their regular seats, probably thinking I wanted to suck up (no pun intended) to get my number of detentions reduced.

It was actually just easier to watch Remus with a predatory glint in my eye at the front.

Class went as usual. I absentmindedly switched between doodling and taking notes, all while thinking of witty things I could say and imagining what I wanted to happen in "detention."

Imagine my surprise, then, when Remus was sitting at his dining table, cradling a cup of tea, fully clothed when I came in. He noticed my curious glance and chuckled. "I thought it would be fun to talk today."

I felt myself freeze; wasn't the guy supposed to be chasing the girl, begging to jump into bed with her, not the other way around. After a few moments, he cautiously continued, "I just didn't want our relationship to be based on sex. I would like to actually do couple-type things…that is…" He stammered, "If that's what we are…"

I sighed, plopping myself down on a chair across from him. "Fine, bring on the questions." He chuckled again and started.

About an hour and a half later, we had covered all of our favorites and some basic family history. He wanted to know more about my dad, and I asked why he had been bitten. Whenever the topics got too touchy, we carefully diverted to another conversation.

"Okay, now that you got me to talk…" I smiled, sidling up on him. I leaned down for a kiss, and he kissed back for a minute but then pulled away.

"Are you hungry? I could have the elves bring us some food."

"Well…" I smiled, but he preempted me, moving away from my roaming hand and grabbing his wand. Multitudes of food were on the table just moments later, and we ate.

The next two weeks went like this. He'd smile, welcome me in, give me a kiss or two (but no more) and we would talk. Or sometimes we would play chess or he would just have me do my homework. Then the last day of my detention came.

I stormed in, almost slamming Remus's door. I had had a crappy day, got into a fight with Lilith, and, of course, Snape picked up on that. I had almost lost my temper.

When Remus saw my face and tight muscles, he quickly stood, removing his cute reading glasses, to stand in front of me. "Are you going to change?" He spoke in a quiet but urgent voice.

"Hold on. I may." I replied quickly, closing my eyes. After a moment, Remus slowly, carefully, moved around me to calmly knead my shoulders. Almost immediately, I began to relax bit by bit. He slowly led me to the bed, instructing me to lie down. I did, and he started working my whole back, arms, neck, and legs. I could have melted into his mattress.

He chuckled, relieved that I was calm again, and laid down next to me, eyes boring into mine. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Looking at you." He smiled at me like it was the most normal thing he had ever said.

I looked back for a minute before I asked, "Can I kiss you?"

He looked surprised. "Of course. You kiss me every day."

"No, I mean like really kiss you. I haven't done that in, what, two weeks? And this special time is all but over now."

He looked solemn, then simply nodded. I leaned my head over and placed my lips lightly on his. I was content with just that for a moment, but moved to press a bit harder. He smiled (he always seemed to be doing that around me) and allowed it. I pulled away, taking his lower lip between my teeth on the way. I slowly moved over the short stubble on his jaw, down the side of his neck, and toward his collarbone, just barely pressing down. I looked up at Remus, and he was staring back with a strange mix of burning need and utter relaxation. Not bothering with sexiness or caution, I swiftly undid all of his buttons and continued my kisses down his chest and abdomen. I heard his sudden breath when he realized that I was at the waistband of his pants. I knew that I shouldn't push it, so I slid back up to settle into his arms. He pulled me in for another sweet kiss.

"Was that a real kiss?" He chuckled when I pulled back.

"Yes. Thank you." I laid my head down on his chest, and he asked me about my day, tensing when I did. "Uggh. Lilith has been hanging out with the Twin Terrors of the Weasley family a lot lately. And today, I found them…plotting together." He shuddered in sympathy. "Well, I'm a prefect, so I had to stop them. Lilith snapped back, saying that I should keep my nose in my own business and that she keeps my secrets, so I should respect hers. When I quickly asked her what she was talking about, she picked up that I had something I wasn't letting on about. I did become a bit defensive, and it ended in a big argument. I had Potions next, and, of course, Snape picked up on my foul mood. He picked on and aggravated me in every way possible, even more than usual. I just had to get out."

"Yes, I certainly understand. My friends were big trouble makers when I was in school, and Severus certainly can be a bit of a…bugger sometimes."

I laughed and relaxed again, but then I remembered something. "Ooh, I have a present!"

He looked at me in confusion as I jumped off of the bed and ran to my all but forgotten bag, searching through my notes to find the two pieces of parchment I was looking for. I walked them back to Remus and sat on the edge of the mattress, laying them out.

Remus picked one up, studying it. "Okay…I give up. What are they? I mean, they look like two blank pieces of parchment."

I laughed. "Well, one is for me." I picked up the one that was still on the bed. "And the other one is for you. They have a sort of connection between them. Whatever is written on mine will show up on yours and vice-versa. I thought that it would be a good way to communicate, especially since I'm out of detentions."

"Where'd you get this?"

"I know some people. And it was one of a couple of gifts I got from my parents for being a prefect; along with the broomstick you'll see me kick Slytherin's asses on this weekend."

"Does it make a noise or something when you are written to?"

"Well, it can. I right now have them set on vibrate." I winked, "But you can set yours simply by tapping it and saying what you want it to do."

"Wow, this is an amazing idea. So…I guess you should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He led me to the door, kissing me deeply just before I set out.

As I stepped into my dorm, I felt the noticeable vibrations of my parchment, and I pulled it out of my bag curiously. On it was a simple, six-letter message: _And I expect you to behave._ I smirked. "We'll see." I said aloud to the empty room.

---

_How was it? Am I getting better? Worse? Not changing at all? I would like to know these things so I can improve accordingly. Thanks!_


	7. Notes

**Chapter 7: Notes**

_Thank you Jenea Cappoen and LoverPR-SN-HP for your reviews; you have no idea how much they mean to me. EDIT: HUGE thanks to Music596. I hadn't realized I was using two last names for Andrea. I am now sticking to Spitts for her last name, sorry for any confusion that may have caused._

_Okay, so it doesn't confuse anyone, the italics are Remus (except for the obviously Albus note in the middle; please don't get thrown by that) and the bold is Andrea._

_p.s. I haven't been writing this, but I'm sure you can all guess I don't own any part of the HP world. If I did, this would be in the books…and they wouldn't be half as good as they are :) _

_---_

**Uggh, this is boring! When are we going to learn something I don't already know?**

_You may be the smart one of the class, but not everyone knows this stuff. You'll just have to suffer…muahahaha._

**Did you really just write that? Oh well, at least you're keeping me entertained.**

_Nice to know. Now get to work on your assignment. I won't let you get away with not turning it in._

**Oh come on, then what am I "dating" you for?**

He ignored my last comment, instead looking up and pointing at the half-done essay sitting in front of me. I sighed and continued writing.

Though I would never admit it to Remus, his classes were more fun than I was letting on. Not only could I stare at him and think dirty things, I could write them, too. And no one caught on, even when his face flushed or he got that funny look in his eyes whenever I said something particularly naughty. Finally, I finished the essay that no one else had even really started on.

**Done! Will you talk to me now?**

_Okay…what do you want to talk about?_

**Well, I've been thinking-**

_Really? Wow, do tell!_

**I was getting to that. It has been two and a half weeks since we last did…anything. I'm getting a bit jittery and-**

_No._

**You keep interrupting me!**

_That's because I know what you're going to say. I can't sleep with a student. "Dating" should be out of the question, too, but I can't seem to keep away from you. As soon as you are no longer under my tutelage, I will let you have your way with me, but, until then, no sex with a student._

**Fine. I'm dropping school. Can I have a pass to the Headmaster? I'd like to get this moving as soon as possible.**

_Don't joke about that._

**I'm not. Can I have a pass to the Headmaster?**

_I'm calling your bluff. Come get your pass. That is, unless you were just joking._

Looking him in the eyes, I grabbed all of my stuff, stood up, approached his desk, and asked, "Professor Lupin, may I have a pass to see the Headmaster?"

"Why?" He asked innocently, attracting the attention of a couple of students.

"I have a few academic inquiries to make." He wrote the pass, smiling smugly. He then handed me the small piece of parchment and motioned to the door.

_Oh, and I WILL be checking with him._

Damn it! He called my bluff and calling his didn't work. I guess the only thing to do would be to go see Dumbledore. I unthinkingly climbed the stairs, taking all of the shortcuts I knew, and said the password angrily (still Pumpkin Pasties. This man probably didn't make many changes in his life). I hopped onto the moving stairs, knocking when I got to the top.

"Come in!" A jovial voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Good morning Headmaster." I said warily as I stepped into the large room.

"A very good morning it is; it's Friday! Do come in; sit down." He motioned to the seat across from him.

I sat, and we exchanges pleasantries for a while. Finally, when I was sipping on perhaps the best tea I had ever tasted, Dumbledore pounced. "Okay, Andrea, would you like to tell me why you're really here. I know you wouldn't leave class just to have a pleasant conversation with an old man."

I sighed. I was not going to quit school, but there may be another option. "I heard that Madam Hooch got married."

"Yes, yes. We are all so happy for her."

"So…since she's going on her honeymoon…I was wondering if, maybe, you would like me to teach her class for the time being."

He looked a bit surprised; that wasn't what he had expected at all. After a moment, though, he spoke again. "Why that would be great! Her first year broomstick flight class is held the first two hours on Monday and Tuesday and the first hour on Friday. What classes do you have then?"

"Two hours of Astronomy, a Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions." I replied quickly; I was excited that my plan might actually work.

"Wonderful! You can coordinate with your teachers to get the work from when you miss…except for Severus; leave him to me." He smiled openly, acknowledging how difficult the professor could be.

"Yeah, I think it would be best if you handled Professor Snape. Thank you so much, Headmaster."

"Andrea, he is your co-worker now. You will call him Severus while you are not in his class." I smiled; Snape would hate that. "And you are excused from classes the rest of the day. I will be showing you how to teach the little tyrants."

With that, we were off. Albus (I would have to get used to that one) taught me quickly how to deal with first years. It didn't take too long, since I was a prefect. He also didn't have to teach me the fundamentals of flying, since I was captain of the Quiddich Team, and he gave me a syllabus, telling me to go back to my dorm and study it. It was just barely after lunch when we finished, so I had about three classes worth of time to study the lesson plan and bask in the glory of success.

Soon enough, it was time for dinner. A small package with a note showed up for me just as I was getting ready to head down. The package revealed a set of simple teacher's robes and the note had Albus's neat handwriting on it. It said: _Here is a set of robes for you. Please wear it to dinner; I will have you in some time this weekend to order some good pairs. P.s. Also please come up to the Head Table; it may seem weird, but, as a Professor, you cannot sit with the students. –Albus_

I was surprised, but I followed his instructions, arriving in a half-full and filling Great Hall to many curious glances. I approached the Head Table, where all of the Professors, including Remus, were seated. I approached Remus with a smug look on my face.

When I was standing right in front of him, he asked confusedly, "Andrea? What are you doing here?"

I looked toward Albus, "Albus, have you not explained it to them yet?"

The professors who heard me all turned to gape at the student calling the Headmaster by his first name. "Oh, so sorry Andrea. Well, I'll explain it to everyone in a minute. Would you be so kind as to sit? I think the only open one is between Minerva and Remus."

I obeyed, taking my seat with a grin still plain on my face. "While you're here, Andrea, would you like to explain why you weren't in my class today?" Minerva asked me.

"Albus?" I questioned the man, to more open gawking as every person at the Head Table heard me.

"Ooh, so sorry again. Well, that will be explained with everything." He then stood up, silencing everyone. "I have a short announcement to make, and then I will let you eat the delicious food. As we all know, Madam Hooch recently got married and will be leaving for her honeymoon this weekend." Everyone cringed a bit at that revelation. "So we were in need of someone to give the first years their flight lessons. Well, someone has graciously stepped up into the position." Murmurs went around the Hall at that, and Albus paused, shutting them up with his gaze. "First years, please welcome Miss Spitts. Now, I know she's a bit young, but I know you'll show her as much respect as you showed Madam Hooch. Andrea, would you please stand for everyone?" I stood, blushing a bit when I saw most of the Gryffindor table staring with open mouths, especially my sisters. Then I blushed even more when I saw the look of horror and confusion of having to teach alongside a seventeen year old on every face but Albus at the Head Table. I sat down, and Albus told everyone to dig in.

When we had eaten our fill and had finished our conversations (I wasn't actually in any; most of my new coworkers were still dumbfounded, but I could tell that Remus had a few choice words for me; he was just biding his time), we were told to have a great weekend and were excused. As I started to move away from the table, I felt a light but persistent hand on my shoulder. "Could I please speak with you, Andrea?"

"Why of course, Remus." It felt so good to be able to say his name out in front of people; I could certainly get used to it.

But I couldn't dwell on those thoughts because the man in question was almost dragging me to his living quarters, muttering strings of expletives under his breath. When we got there, he let himself yell. "What did you do?"

"I knew that Albus needed a teacher, so I stepped up."

"First, don't call him that; you're just a student. Second, you're a student! You can't be teaching other students! Third, when I called you on your bluff, I didn't expect you to follow through with it in any way."

"Don't call him what? Albus? But he told me to. Actually, _Albus_ stressed multiple times that, now, I'm not a student unless I'm in class; I'm your new coworker. And I never back down. You know that."

He stammered for a bit in anger then stopped. After a moment, it started to scare me. "Remus? Why are you so angry? I didn't really do anything wrong…"

"I'm not angry, just surprised. And something you said intrigued me." He stated after another moment or two.

When I just stared at him in confusion, he continued, "You aren't a student unless you're in class. I'm actually surprised you're not jumping me right now."

Then I remembered the note he had written me earlier. "D'you really mean it?" My eyes lit up.

He sighed. "I don't know why you're just itching to do it, but yes, I mean it. If I make a promise, I follow through with it."

I smiled predatorily, stalking toward Remus. I started rough; I didn't want soft and lovely today. I grabbed his face, pressing my lips on his hungrily. I coerced his lips open and ravaged the inside of his mouth, too. As much as he didn't want to, I could feel the man starting to respond. He tilted his head a bit, pulling my lips even tighter on his and my body against him. Rough became rougher, and, soon enough, we were literally tearing each other's clothes off. We ran the short distance to the bed, and he was soon positioned above me. He was about to pause, but I pulled him to me again, kissing and encouraging him. He nearly growled, shoving in swiftly. He paused for about a fraction of a second before becoming frantic again. This was the roughest he had ever been with me, and I was nearly screaming by the time I came, clutching Remus desperately.

After, he lay next to me, gasping for air until his deprived lungs finally allowed his breathing to slow. At that point, I wanted to say something profound, but all I could force out was a held out, "wow…"

He chuckled darkly. "Agreed."

We stayed like that for a long time, until I finally snuck back to my dorm around midnight.

---

**So tell the truth, were you really angry with me last night?**

_No. I just…didn't expect it. How could I be angry when you're…anyways._

**Oh come on; just say it! When I'm screwing you senseless.**

…

**Okay, change of subject. You said that you didn't want our relationship to be based on sex and that you wanted to do couple things…**

_Yes…_

**I had an idea…this weekend, we could…go on a date.**

…_?_

**Well, I could put good glamours on myself so no one could tell it was me. And, that way, we'd both be happy. You'd get your "couple things" and I'd get the rest.**

_Are you really serious about this?_

**About as serious as a werewolf bite.**

…

**Sorry, that was in bad taste, wasn't it?**

_Yeah._

**I'm sorry, I'll be better on our date. :) Hmmm…Albus is calling me to his office; I'd better go see what he wants.**

I slipped the parchment away, passing through the common room feeling more than a couple of wondering looks on my back. Even in the nearly deserted halls, everyone was staring at me, probably wondering what I had done to become the youngest student in the school's history. After only a couple of minutes, I had gratefully gotten away from the wondering eyes and was sitting across from Albus.

"Hello Andrea, it is nice to see you. How have your friends been taking the news?" The man was grinning widely; over what I didn't know.

"Well, no one has really talked to me. I guess I only know what one person thinks-" I stopped short, but Albus's grin didn't fade.

"Oh, Remus?" When I didn't respond, my eyes exploring his, asking what they knew, he continued, "Well, I saw you leave together. He looked a bit angry; did he not take the news too well?"

This was quickly approaching dangerous territory, but I had to respond. "At first, he didn't take it too well, but I talked to him for a while explaining, and he understood."

"I see." His eyes had a strange glint in them, and I wondered exactly how much he knew. "I bet you're wondering why you're here. Well, Andrea, I wanted to speak with you about a few things concerning your new position." I almost lost it right there; I don't know whether I would have laughed, screamed, or a combination of the both, but it wouldn't have been pretty. Before I could do anything, though, he spoke again. "I wanted to discuss placing you on the payroll. Usually, we start new teachers pretty low since we provide housing and such, but, since you stepped up so readily and we were in such great need, I'm willing to offer you higher than we usually start."

"Oh, no, Albus. I'm happy to take the starting rate. After all, I'm only seventeen and am not fully qualified; I probably shouldn't be paid at all."

"Nonsense. You will be paid. Now, for our second piece of business. The school buys robes for the faculty, since we require a different set than most own. I will give you this piece of plastic. It is directly wired to Gringotts, so all the store owner has to do is wave her wand over it and the money will be taken directly out of the vault. Ingenious, isn't it? I got the idea from the Muggles!" He handed me a small, rectangular piece of plastic with a few markings showing the vault number and such on it. "I know that you are now a teacher, but since you're still a student, I can't let you leave the school unattended. Let's see…Remus can take you." The almost scary grin came upon his face again. "And do please try to convince him to get a few new sets; he has refused in the past, but I know you can be persuasive. Well, go on now. It'll be getting dark soon." He shooed me.

I nearly ran to my dorm, grabbing the parchment.

**Remus? I'm back.**

_What did Albus want?_

**For me to get new teachers robes. He also wants you to accompany me, so get ready for our date.**

**---**

_How was it? I believe this chapter was the longest I've written so far; it's all due to my TWO reviewers now. Thank you, this chapter was for you guys._


	8. First Date

**Chapter 8: First Date**

_Big thanks to Jenea Cappoen, -sparrow, and Music596. Yes, I know, this chapter isn't very long, but I hope to have the next one out fairly quickly. Oh, and I was considering changing the name of the story; "Call Me" may no longer apply the way I thought it did. What do you think? Message me if you want to know my ideas or if you want to share yours. Thank you!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe or anything associated with it, and I do not make any money from this._

_---_

When I had thrown on another outfit from my shopping trip weeks before, taken my now wavy hair out of its braid, and dabbed on a bit of foundation and some lip gloss, I hurried down to grab Remus. With a kiss of hello, we were off.

We went straight to Gladrags Wizardwear. After the clerk informed me that the teachers usually get one set for each day of the week that they teach and I tried on many, many colors and patterns, I had three robe sets picked out. One was in a midnight blue with faint vertical designs (because I liked that color the best), one in a hunter's green (because the clerk told me secretly that it was the most flattering, while still being conservative), and one in a bright, Gryffindor red (because of my house and the way Remus looked when he saw it). I couldn't convince Remus to get even one set, even though I threatened him with telling Albus, so we were off.

After debating where to go for a long time, we finally settled upon Three Broomsticks. It wasn't the most romantic choice, but we would be left alone and, since there were no students or teachers in town and we had a legitimate reason to be there, I didn't have to use any glamours.

We ordered a simple meal, caring more about each other's company than the food. I flirted outright whenever our waitress wasn't near, and Remus seemed to be having a blast. His genuine smiles and laughs were wider, more boisterous, and more contagious than ever. When he had paid the check (as he had insisted), we walked out together. I called for Dobby, slightly surprised when he actually came, and handed him my bag of robes and the plastic, asking him to deliver the bag to my room and the small rectangle to Albus. He happily obeyed, snapping his fingers.

When Dobby was gone and I had checked the streets to make sure there was no one around, I took Remus's hand in mine and started walking. We came to a beautiful park and sat on one of the benches, cuddling against the chilly late October air. We just sat like that for a long while, enjoying the feeling of being able to be together in public without having to be cautious.

After almost twenty minutes, I broke the silence with a whispered, "I think I just may love you."

He pulled back to see my face. "Isn't that a bit presumptuous for a first date?" He chuckled lightly. "I'm just kidding. I love you too."

I looked straight into his eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course; I couldn't imagine being this open and feeling this way about anyone else. I DO love you."

That was all of the confirmation I needed. I leaned half of the way to his face, waiting for him to close the space. He did. It was a day of superlatives for me. Not only was it the best first date ever and the most strongly I had ever felt for anyone, we also shared the sweetest kiss we ever had. He held my chin in his hand, pressing his lips tenderly on mine. We didn't go any further as opposed to usual; we just stayed, with his free arm leading up my back into my hair and my hands just resting on his chest.

After a very short time, too short, we pulled back, just looking at each other. "I guess we should head back; I don't want anyone coming to look for us."

"I agree. Let's go." He stood, gently pulling me off of the bench and into his arms. We walked back toward the castle with his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck and making me giggle. As the gates came into view, we reluctantly pulled away from each other, maintaining a safe teacher-student distance between us and talking cordially about a recent assignment. Just before we walked into view of the school, Remus pulled me into an alcove of trees, kissing me swiftly. It was quick but enough to make my knees wobble.

"What was that for?...Not that I disapprove, but…" I asked.

"You should go and talk to your friends, your sisters especially; I know that they probably have many questions for you. You need to spend some more time with them right now."

I nodded and we continued into the school. We separated in the entrance hall with little more than a look and a "Thanks for taking the time to help me."

I climbed the stairs to the Fat Lady, quickly telling her the password and almost bouncing into the common room. I bounded toward my room, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my sisters. They were sitting, talking only to each other and looked up when I walked in. I knew what they were thinking, so I walked to them instead of them cornering me. I sat down in the open chair in their triangle.

"Would you like to explain the Headmaster's announcement yesterday?" Lilith asked in a voice that would turn lesser people to stone.

I took a deep breath, readying myself to tell the story as truthfully as possible without revealing too much. "I got into a fight with one of my teachers. He used the fact that I was just a student against me. So I went to Albus's…I mean, the Headmaster's office and offered my services as part of the faculty. He took me on quickly, out of the school's need for a teacher and my experience and track record." I stopped, but they just kept looking at me expectantly. "That's it. I'm just teaching the first years how to ride broomsticks while Madam Hooch is gone, probably until the end of this school year."

"Who is refereeing Quiddich?" Kaylynn this time, being more coercing. "And what about Professor Sinistra's place?"

I paused. I hadn't thought about Quiddich or the teacher that the referee had married. "Uh…well, I don't really know, but I could guess. Let's see, it can't be any Heads of Houses, because they might be biased. And there are few teachers who know all of the rules and such concerning the game, so I guess the job is left to Dumbledore…or Lupin. As for astronomy, I don't know. I guess there were more reasons than I had originally thought that Albus had taken me on so readily"

"Did you just call the Headmaster by his first name?" Kaylynn asked with childlike wonder in her voice. Both Lilith and I laughed and the tension was reduced.

"Why didn't you tell us, though? Why did we have to find out at the same time as everyone else?"

"I'm really sorry about that, girls. I would have told you, but I only found out yesterday morning. And I didn't have the chance to see you before supper." I let them digest that for a few moments, seeing the acceptance and forgiveness on Kaylynn's face a short time before Lilith's. "So I got new teachers robes today…you wanna see them?"

Immediately, my two sisters' eyes lit up. They absolutely loved new clothes and seeing me try them on. We ran up the stairs to my dorm, talking the whole way. I spelled the robes onto myself, one by one, and they squealed and fawned over them, saying how lucky I was to get pretty, new robes and not have to pay for them. After talking late into the night, my roommates were starting to give us dirty looks and put up silencing spells around their beds so they could get some sleep.

"Oops, I guess we'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Andrea. Lilith, come on."

"Go ahead, Kaylynn. I'll be up here for another minute or two. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?" Kaylynn left, leaving Lilith and me virtually alone, since every girl had a spell around her bed at the time. She looked at me meaningfully, and I suddenly became scared. "I know you're keeping a secret from us, and I think it has to do with your little boyfriend. I don't want to know who he is; I have a feeling I would regret it if I asked, but I wanted to tell you to be careful. I don't want you getting in trouble or being hurt."

I smiled; my sister was concerned for me. "Don't worry, Lilith. I'm careful. Besides, I could say the same to you. What is this with you becoming big buddies with the trouble-maker twins? Same as you, I don't want to know, but I don't want you to get in trouble." We hugged goodbye and my sister left.

In the silence of my room, I had time to think, so I chose to think about Remus. They were very good thoughts, indeed, and they followed me into my sleep.

---

_You know the drill, so I'm not going to beg. Thanks for reading._


	9. First Day

**Chapter 9: First Day**

_This chapter is dedicated to Lola, who was there for me since I started this chapter not knowing what to write about. She was my stand-in beta and my cheerleader, and without her, there wouldn't be this chapter, so…THANK YOU!!!_

_And thanks to Jenea Cappoen for continuing to review; you're still my favorite :)_

_I just realized that I said there would be a Quiddich match this weekend; I lied. It's next weekend. I'm sorry, but I __will__ put it in._

_Alas, I do not own the characters or things associated with Harry Potter. I'm just using them for my own fun, and I promise to return them…more or less in the same condition :)_

_---_

Sunday passed fairly uneventfully; Remus wouldn't answer when I wrote except for once: _Hang out with your sisters, your friends._ So I did. We talked and laughed, discussing the best and worst teachers, the cutest guys and how badly Gryffindor would beat Slytherin the coming weekend. The thought that I would start teaching the next day didn't register with me until I was lying in bed that night, wondering how I could teach children scarcely younger than me. I laid there, allowing myself to freak our for a little while before I forced myself to sleep; it wouldn't do any good to try to teach without any.

I awoke the next morning to an unpleasant clawing at my shoulders and head. I almost swatted away the offending creature before I realized that it was an owl. And it had multiple notes. Afraid that I had somehow overslept, I frantically glanced around the room. Alexa, the morning person, was up and gone, but every other bed was full, so I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned my attentions to the impatient owl, taking the note that it offered. It apparently didn't have orders to stay for a reply and had to deliver the others because it immediately flew away and out the window. Confused, I unfolded the piece of paper with Albus's handwriting.

_Professors,_

_I realize that I probably should have introduced Miss Spitts to the staff before the rest of the school; it was a mistake not to. So I would like all of you to be in my office at 7:40 to meet the new professor I have taken on for Astrology._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

I glanced at the time; it was 7:05. I decided to go ahead and take a shower, since few people were awake to create a line. I stood under the relaxing spray for a while, before more girls showed up. I grudgingly turned off the water, wrapping myself in a towel and padding up to my dorm. I quickly dried my hair, pulling it back into a quick ponytail. I spelled the midnight blue robes on and left the Gryffindor Tower to few stares, as most of my classmates were just waking up. I was one of the first professors in front of the gargoyle, along with Minerva and Remus. I smiled at them both, a bit more promise behind one.

Minerva was the first to speak, saying the password, "Cockroach clusters," and stepping onto the moving staircase.

I wondered if the Headmaster had finally changed his password, but I didn't have any time to speak because we had reached the top.

Albus invited us in, smiling, gesturing to one of the many chairs that now filled his office. "The others should be here soon." He happily chatted with us as the others trickled in, some looking more awake than others. Finally, a new face showed up at 7:39, just on time. I gasped in surprise; I knew this man, and so did everyone else in the room. I smiled, waiting my turn to greet the new arrival, sizing him up in the process. The man had changed little since his graduation two years ago. He now had slight stubble on his cheeks and a very handsome, rugged look as he comfortably greeted all of his former teachers. Finally, it was my turn.

"Well, well, could Mr. Bill Weasley possibly be the new Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts?"

He blinked, recognition clearly showing in his eyes. "Andrea Spitts?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course I remember you! Percy was always going on about you, even after I graduated. Though, now, I certainly see why." He smiled, looking right in my eyes. That's when I noticed that he hadn't released my hand yet. I quickly straightened up, not daring to look at Remus to gauge his reaction. I took my place by him, and Dumbledore went through one of his quick speeches. He dismissed us soon, mentioning that breakfast would be formally served in a few minutes.

When we arrived in the Great Hall, I realized that, since Bill and I would be taking our respective seats, we'd be right next to each other, with me in between him and Remus. We laughed and chatted until it was almost time for class to start. I swallowed my fear and marched to the practice Quiddich field.

I stepped onto the pitch with what was a probably horrified expression, and I immediately knew that it was a mistake because I saw two or three Slytherin boys smirking at my it. I kept a wary eye on them as I had the class show me all that they had learned. One of the Hufflepuff girls was having trouble with hovering steadily, so I turned away from the rest of the class. That's when the inevitable happened. I was just demonstrating a good technique to the Hufflepuff when, suddenly, I heard a yell and the sound of two bodies colliding, followed by more yells and two "oomph"s. I quickly pivoted, afraid of what I'd see. But all I saw were a bunch of first years looking down with horrified expressions and two brooms free floating. Following my students' gazes, I looked down, finding the source of the commotion. There were two boys on the ground, howling in pain as each grabbed various body parts. One, I reluctantly noted, was a Gryffindor, and one was a Slytherin.

"Everyone touch down!" I yelled to the class, though half of them were already moving to do so. I followed my own order, marching over to the two struggling boys. "What happened?" I fiercely asked, and the boys stopped screaming in pain for a minute to tell their own side of the story…at the same time. "Hold on! One at a time."

The Slytherin boy, Bailey, spoke up more quickly than the other. "I was just--ow!--practicing hovering and gliding when, out of no where, I was--ah!--attacked!"

"Is this true?" I turned to the Gryffindor, Adam.

"No! He was--oh!--trying to do something to you! I had to--unh!--stop him!"

I didn't know who to believe, though I was more inclined to Adam, but I had to call Poppy Pomfrey, seeing how much pain these two were in. She came down quickly, assessing the boys. They each had a broken wrist or ankle, respectively, and were pretty badly bruised, but would be fine. She quickly spelled the worst of their injuries, then turned to me. "Wow, your first day on the job and boys are already fighting. Well, you handled it well. How many points did they lose?"

I started in surprise. "Points? But only one of them is guilty…given, I don't know which one, but I can't just take away points if I don't know whose fault it is."

Poppy looked at me strangely. "I guess you're right. I didn't think about it that way. Most of the time, professors just take points immediately and ask questions later. You're certainly a breath of fresh air to the faculty. So are you going to send them to the Headmaster for him to decide the guilty party?"

"Yeah, I think so. If you're not busy, could you escort them there; I probably shouldn't leave the rest of the class unattended." She nodded, dragging the boys off. I realized quickly, though, that the rest of the class was too excited by what happened to concentrate. I went ahead and excused them early, changing into my student robes and heading to Care of Magical Creatures.

At lunch, I mentioned the fight to Bill and Remus. They, not surprisingly, already knew about it and assured me that these things happen all of the time; it wasn't my fault.

I got my two students back the next day, with Slytherin having lost points for trying to pour a form of Itching Powder on me. It was, given, a childish prank, but I knew I'd have to keep an eye on him from then on.

The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion, without the fights. I taught, learned, did my homework, and snuck down to Remus's room nearly every night, where, as an attribute to the full moon rapidly approaching, we certainly didn't do schoolwork.

Soon enough, it was Saturday morning, and I was getting ready for the Quiddich match.

-----

_Oh, so since no one (except for Lola) talked to me about the name change, I'll mention it here. What do you think about me changing the name to "Do you really mean it?" "Call Me" doesn't apply any more the way I imagined it would. What do you think about that name? Do you have any other ideas?_


	10. Nighttime Romps

**Chapter 10: Nighttime Romps**

_Thanks for your continued support, Jenea Cappoen, as a reviewer and Lola as a beta-er. Also thank you Mlle Patria; I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_And I'm sorry for taking so long to update (two months?!?) I hope to have my next one out fairly soon, but life's getting hectic, so I may not. R&R_

_-----_

After I gave the team their normal pep talk, "you know how Slytherin plays; keep away from the big ones and watch out for one another," and they dressed, I led them onto the pitch. I almost laughed when I saw that Remus would be refereeing, but I sobered up enough to make sure I could keep my hands from noticeably trembling when I had to shake with Montague. Just like that, we kicked off. Most of the game was a blur to me, as always, because I only paid enough attention to objects other than the quaffle to keep tabs on the score and make sure the rest of the team did what I had told them at practice. But most of my attentions were on the red ball being passed around like lightning that was shot through the Slytherin hoops more often than not. The score was 90-30, with Gryffindor in the lead, when one of the Slytherin beaters decided that taking out the other captain was the wisest course of action.

I had the quaffle, about to make another goal, when he got control of the bludger. He hit it with all of his might, aiming it precisely. It shot through the air and smashed into the intended target. The last things I remember were a blinding pain, yells in triumph as Harry caught the snitch, and screams as my body left the broom, some seventy-five feet above the ground.

I awoke a surprisingly short time later, to several jabs into the back of my head. I moaned in pain, trying to swat away the offending object. But hands clamped on my arms and a soft whisper into my ear stopped me.

"Don't worry, love, Madam Pomfrey just needs to check you out. She'll be done in a few moments." My eyes popped open to the most amazing sight I could have been hoping for. Remus's face was mere inches from mine. I smiled through the pain at that, and he responded with a tight smile of his own.

"You gave us a real scare there, Andrea." I heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. "But I think you'll be fine. Here, let me do this…" She trailed away and I felt a cool wave of magic encase me, soothing the aches and pains that had been there mere moments before. "Now, someone should probably take her to the hospital wing. She may not be able to walk for the sedative spell."

"I'll do it." Remus answered immediately as he somewhat shakily lifted me off of the ground, instructing me to keep my arms around his neck.

As I left the ground and noticed the huge crowd around me, I cringed. At least I hadn't done anything too embarrassing. Remus carefully navigated the throng of students, making sure that my head didn't bump anyone. As he silently carried me to Madam Pomfrey's usual office, I turned to Remus.

"I'm okay." He paused in his steps, turning his head to look at me.

"Yes." He brought his face down to mine and kissed me intensely but quickly. "I almost thought I had lost you…"

"But you didn't. Relax, please. I hate seeing you all wound up."

He looked at me strangely for a moment but soon gave in, sighing. "I guess you're right; I just don't know what I'd do if you...if you…"

"The same goes for you." He kissed me lightly again, then continued walking. "So, why didn't Madam Pomfrey bring me herself?"

"Oh, I imagine you didn't see Albus standing just behind her. He wanted a full report."

"Do you ever think that Albus knows more than he's letting on....about us, I mean."

"I don't hope to ever know, but, if he does know more than we think, we can only hope that he continues to fake being oblivious."

I agreed quietly, and we were silent the rest of the walk. By the time we had reached the hospital wing, I was barely awake and clinging to his shoulders. He laid me down on the bed, pressed his lips to my forehead, and sat in the chair next to the bed.

This time, I truly fell into the darkness.

--------

I awoke again, more comfortably than I had the last time, keeping my eyes shut tight for a few moments before peeling them apart. It was late afternoon, probably around 5:00. There were thin light blue curtains pulled around my bed that didn't quite block the noise of several students being told to go to dinner by a very agitated voice. Feeling completely fine, I sat up, hearing a sharp, startled cry on my left. I jumped at the sound, looking for the source. I found it quickly enough as I felt a hand on my shoulder, urging me to lie back down. I shook it off, instead swinging my legs off the bed and hopping up, jogging steadily out of the enclosed space to more protestations behind me.

"Madam Pomfrey? I feel better now." I had finally reached the other side of the stupid curtain, when I stopped in confusion, almost causing Remus to run into me. There were more people in the room than I had anticipated. At first glance, I saw Albus, Minerva, Bill, Kaylynn, and Lilith, but, upon further inspection, I noticed that the whole of the Gryffindor Quiddich Team, still robed, was tittering just outside the door, along with what was probably the rest of my house and many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and…Montague, looking very out of place. Upon seeing me, chaos broke out among my classmates. Madam Pomfrey intervened, shutting the door against their noise. Now, I stood in the room with only about seven people.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I repeated, "I feel better now." There were many more shouts about my being out of bed.

"Very well. I should like to speak with you alone, Andrea. The others may stay, but I ask that they wait in the other room while I examine you." The others were still surprised and slightly outraged, but they did what she said.

"Wait, could Re--Professor Lupin stay? I need to talk to him about something." Madam Pomfrey nodded, and Remus trudged back to me gratefully.

When everyone that shouldn't be there was gone, we started talking. "I know that your…condition allows you to heal much more quickly, but I still should check you out."

I responded in like, then turned to Remus. "I know you're worried…that I might be hurt," I censored, remembering the nurse right behind me, "but I'm sure you've realized how quickly your wounds heal. Well, I got that gene from my dad, so I'm totally healed, okay? There's no need to worry."

Remus looked skeptic, but he merely nodded as Albus walked in and Madam Pomfrey finished checking me out. "Well, everything seems to be in order. You are free to leave, if you wish."

"Yes, thank you so much, Poppy." I headed toward the door, but Albus got to me before I could get very far.

"May I speak with the two of you?" He asked in a stern voice. I looked at the ground as my eyes widened and I gulped, but I followed the man obediently to the DADA classroom. When we reached the room, he motioned for us to take a seat. "I think you know why I wanted to talk to you together…Andrea, I realize that very few people know the extent of your situation, so we will need to, as the muggles say, stage a cover up." Albus paused, and I stared at him in confusion. At first, I had though he was talking about my relationship with Remus…but now I wasn't so sure. "You will need to seem like you're still recovering. Since I know you would rather not stay in the Hospital Wing and that tonight happens to be the full moon, I though that maybe you would like to stay with Remus…that is, if you want to. I'm sure I can arrange other accommodations, if you'd rather."

"No, that's great. If Remus would like me to stay."

"I don't know…I can be dangerous. All werewolves can."

"Remus, you have taken your wolfsbane. And did you think I would be in my human form?" I retaliated quickly.

Remus thought for a moment, then gave up, sighing, "okay, stay if you want."

We quickly made a contingency plan, and Albus left just before the sun set. Remus insisted that I change first, watching me strip down and morph and doing so himself, not long after.

That night was amazing. I had always loved my wolf form because of the heightened senses and overall playfulness that struck me whenever I changed, and it was even better with someone else. Remus and I, acting like young pups, pouncing around his living space and chasing each other in circles until we both lay panting in heaps on the ground. But, since the night is longer than the three hours it took for us to really wear ourselves out, we did other things, too. We talked as only dogs could, sometimes silently and sometimes getting caught up in the heat of the moment and just howling. Before we realized it, the sun was coming up, and Remus was morphing, followed by myself. We threw on the closest comfy clothes we could find, which happened to be one of Remus's shirts for me, and we laid back on the bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

I arose to the delicious smell of food and bright light streaming through the windows. I closed my eyes, following my nose to the intoxicating smell wafting from the dining area.

"Good afternoon, sunshine. Sleep well?" An almost too cheery voice greeted me.

"Yes. What time is it?" I asked, easing my eyes open to the much more bearable light in the room and the sight of Remus handing me a heaping plate of food…shirtless. Remus, not the food.

He sat across from me, and we dug in, finishing every scrap of food that the house elves had brought us. We sat back, and I spoke up. "That was fun; when can we do it again?"

He looked at me strangely and considered before answering. "Well, I guess, since it went so well, we could do it again. But only if it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork or teaching."

"Great. Then I'll come back tonight."

"No. today is Sunday. You have classes to attend and teach tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Halloween. Since it's such a big holiday, we never have classes."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I forgot." I smiled, standing up from the table, giving Remus a kiss, and flouncing out of his room to go to my sisters.

I spent the rest of the day in the Gryffindor common room assuring my classmates that I would be fine and ready for Quiddich practice soon, going to sleep after some time to make sure I was rested and ready for that night.

Soon enough, I was treading down to the rooms I had become very accustomed to entering. Both Remus and I changed into our wolf selves, ready for another night of roughhousing. We played and pounced, reminding me of young puppies and making me laugh…bark. Our fun slowed gradually, eventually finding my love snuggled around me happily. Life didn't get much better than this.


	11. Aboutface

**Chapter 11: About-face**

_Wow, it's been waaay too long. I'm so sorry, I had a huge case of writer's block, and finally got the push I needed from my good friends Music596 and . Thanks again to all who reviewed, and please message me if you are willing to help me with the next couple of chapters; I'm stuck again. Thanks!_

The weeks passed quickly, counted only by how much time I spent with my sisters and Remus, respectively. The classes I taught were going smoothly, along with the classes I attended. My grades were high, and I was beginning to be accepted as a teacher by my coworkers. Everything in my life was going well…and it wasn't right. It felt like the calm before the storm, and, whatever the storm was going to be, it would not be pretty.

It was late November, I was walking to my dorm room after a particularly intense Quiddich practice and talking to Kaylynn and Lilith about cute guys…again. I knew they were trying to subtly find out who I was with, and it was certainly interesting to see who they guessed.

"Oh, what about Mr. Weasley? He's _so_ cute!" Kaylynn, being her normal, exuberant self.

"Yeah, and he's only about three years older than you. Besides, we've seen some of the looks you give him." Lilith this time.

I stared at them for a minute, trying to come up with some answer. "I'm surprised at you. I thought you said you didn't want to know who I'm with. Besides, he's a teacher. We can't do anything." It wasn't a lie.

"But of course you can! Who's stopping you? I bet those late 'planning sessions' have gotten steamy." Lilith laughed at the looks on my and Kaylynn's faces, mostly shock, attempting to cover indignation from the suggestion I would _ever_ want someone other than Remus on mine, and shock, a blush, and, strangely, sadness on Kaylynn's.

I decided that sarcasm was the best way to go. "Oh yeah, you know me, I just can't help falling all over his strong muscles. Oh Bill!" I laughed at the utter insanity of the statement, followed by my sisters, until I sensed something different. I looked up to see Remus turning a corner slightly up the hall and smiled, unable to fight back my overall giddiness. Remus's smile was forced, though, and tight as he passed me in the opposite direction, on the opposite side of the hall. That's when I realized that my sisters and I had been fairly loud, and we could have sounded serious…Damn. I'd have to go talk to him as soon as possible, but, for right then, I had to smile with my sisters, change out of my sweat-soaked clothing, and bide my time until I could sneak out of the room to go see Remus.

And bide I would have to, as half of the dorm had caught some cold, and they all laid there, with their coughing and sneezing and whining, until I finally sent a letter to Poppy, informing her of the situation and kindly asking for help. She happily obliged and was in my shared room within ten minutes. It took another twenty minutes for her to heal and sedate the girls and finally leave, making me wait until I finally heard the last of my roommates' breathing slow. That's when I finally tip-toed out of the room, through the common room, and to Remus's room as quickly as possible.

My heart racing for some reason unknown to me, I whispered the same password I had been using for many weeks and entered my lover's sitting room. I could see him, just in the next room, his back turned to the door, cradling a cup of tea and simply looking out the window.

When I couldn't take the silence any longer, I whispered, "Remus," unsure whether or not he'd hear.

A few long moments later, he slowly turned around, a smile ready on his face to greet me. "Hello Andrea, how are you this evening?"

I stared at him for a moment; this was not the Remus I knew, but I thought it would be best to just play along. "I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"

"I'm well." He simply stated, before we lapsed into another uncomfortable silence.

Wondering why he was being so quiet, I stepped forward. "Remus, what's wrong?" He didn't answer me, and I was starting to become worried. "Is it what Lilith and Kaylynn and I were talking about earlier? I swear, I was just joking. They keep feeling me out to see if they can learn who I'm dating. I was really joking-"

"Shh." He stopped me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I know you were joking. I trust you completely."

"Then what was with your freak out?"

He paused, gathering his thoughts and planning just what to say. "I love you, and I know you think you love me…but your conversation made me think. Bill Weasley is just about your age. You have so much in common; you know his family and he knows yours…I think…I think it would be better for you if we pursued a more professional relationship and you pursued a romantic relationship with someone like Bill."

I would have laughed, if I had any air left in my lungs. I would have told him to stop joking and just lead me to the bedroom, if I could form a coherent sentence. I would have sat his little butt down and made him explain what was going on, if I wasn't shocked senseless. Instead, I simply stared at him and asked, in a small voice, "What-what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think we should be together anymore. It would be best for all concerned if we could go to being teacher and student or coworkers, with minimal interaction."

I stared at him again. Stared and stared and implored him to take it back, with my eyes. But he didn't. He stood silently, waiting for my reaction. I didn't realize I was shaking my head until my body started reacting along with it. I shrugged off his hands and stepped back. He stood in place and I realized he wasn't going to stop me. I turned and ran out of his door, not bothering to be sneaky or quiet in the halls, yet still not being caught on my way.

When, out of breath, I reached the indignantly awoken Fat Lady and voiced the wrong password (Pumpkin Pasties), I expected to have to apologize and tell her the correct password. Instead, she looked at me strangely. "How did you get the headmaster's override code?"

I stammered, trying to comprehend, but before I understood quite what she was saying, she decided it was too late and she didn't care enough, so she swung open, allowing me admittance to the common room and, ultimately, my bed, where I could lay and think about everything that had gone on until I heard Alexa rise out of bed and realized that I should probably get some sleep on my day off, allowing myself to drift off into the darkness.


	12. Reckless Acts

**Chapter 12: Reckless Acts**

_Some thanks to hand out…really just one. Thank you, misundersnape, for providing critiques, praise, and, possibly unwitting, suggestions._

_On to the story…_

When I found myself unable to sleep a substantial amount of time, I decided that I just needed to escape. I got out of bed, donned an old set of clothes, and left my room, the tower, and, eventually, the castle. The day outside was cold, but I didn't care; that meant that there was no one out to stop me or make an attempt at conversation.

Soon enough, I reached the edge of the forest, took a deep breath, and stepped toward the pull of the dark. I felt the difference as soon as I entered the forest. There was no sun, so it was colder, but there was no wind, so it wasn't that kind of cold. It was more of an eerie cold, the cold that surrounds you and soaks into your very being. Glancing around nervously and wondering why I had chosen to do this, I quickly removed my clothes and hung them on a low branch, soon followed by my almost-painful transformation.

I instantly felt better. My thoughts came and left quickly, becoming more and more instinctual, those of a hunter. I let out a deep, rumbling laugh as I paced a bit, before breaking out into a full-out run. My speed continually increased, until I felt the branches and twigs around me whipping against my fur and my paws off the ground more than they met it. I ran and ran, beginning to feel a burn in my muscles and chest, but it felt good. I cherished the physical aspects of my run, the strains on my muscles and breath, the heat emanating from my skin just below the fur, the rocks against my paws. Finally reaching an empty lot, I allowed myself to collapse. I only meant to lay there for a few moments, but the ground felt deliciously cool against my overheated body, and I allowed myself more time to breathe and think. I puzzled the different aspects of my life: what I could be doing wrong, what I could do to make it right, what the best course of action would be from now on.

When I was about to leave and get my clothes, head back to the castle, and take a long bath, a sound stopped me. 'Shit!' I cussed in my head. I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to come out here in the first place. I lowered my head and showed my teeth, growling to let anyone around know that I was there and ready to fight. A bit jumpy, I turned in circles to make sure I had all sides covered. Then I saw a movement in the bushes. I faced whatever was coming, hoping against hope it wasn't anything that could overpower me. What I saw coming through the bushes both relieved and shocked me; it was just a thestral. I wasn't used to seeing them aside from when I was coming to or leaving the school. I approached the creepy-looking animal that I knew would never hurt me.

I had been seeing the thestrals since I had immediate access to them, Second Year. They had really freaked me out at first, but once I learned what they were, I was intrigued by them, helping Lilith when she was afraid of them. I paused. Kaylynn had never come to me about the frightening creatures, and, though she certainly wasn't stupid, she wasn't necessarily very quick on the uptake; she probably didn't even know what they were. So that's why she didn't want to get on the train at the beginning of the year! Maybe Snape had been a part of it, but the main reason was the creatures enlisted to pull the carriages.

I turned away from the initial cause of my near-heart attack and started at a full run in the direction from which I came, reaching the place I had left my clothing with little difficulty. Transforming and throwing on my clothes as I untangled my hair, I then exited the forest and ran full tilt to the school, probably looking like I was being chased. I ran up to Gryffindor Tower using the energy gained from my transformation and grabbed the book I had bought just for this purpose when Lilith came to me.

Excited, I ran, book in hand, into Kaylynn's room, finding her talking with her friends. I quickly ushered them out, telling them we wouldn't take too long and she might be out fairly soon. Then I sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at my baby sister. She looked at me for a minute or so, confused.

Then she spoke up. "Andrea, what's going on? You look like you're just about jumping out of your skin, and it's scaring me a little."

Oh yeah. I forgot that she didn't know about my "condition" and that I could be a bit hyperactive right after. I took a few deep breaths, finally calming down and turning to Kaylynn again. "Earlier this year, when you didn't want to get on the train, it wasn't about Professor Snape, was it?"

Her eyes went wide; this obviously wasn't what she was expecting. "Well, I-what happened was-I mean to say-" She stammered for a few moments before looking me in the eyes and saying, "No. How'd you know?"

"I had the same problem, along with Lilith. It's about the animals that pull the carriages, right?" When she just nodded, I assumed she was allowing me to continue. "Why didn't you come to talk to me about it?"

"I was so scared…I just didn't know what to do. No one else seemed to be able to see them, and I didn't want everyone to think I was crazy. What are they? Why can I see them?"

"They are called thestrals." I reached behind me, pulled out the book, and thumbed through to the correct page, holding out a picture. "You-we all-can see them because…because of Quinton."

Kaylynn's eyes went wide. Her twin brother, Quinton, died from a freak accident when her magic lashed out, as a six year old's uncontrolled magic tends to do. She, as was expected, blamed herself for the whole thing, against all of our best protestations. The whole family saw it, and that's why we can all see the supposedly invisible creatures. "Can I…see the book?" She asked after a bit of deliberation.

I handed it to her and, sensing she wanted to be alone, I excused myself from the room, telling her she could talk to Lilith, if she wanted, about it, but otherwise, I'd be back in about an hour and a half.

And with that, I went to go get some of my questions answered. I visited the entrances to the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw common rooms and the prefect's bathroom, always getting the same answer: a weird look, sometimes a question about the Headmaster's password, and the portrait opening. Still plagued by questions, I marched up to Albus's office, not even giving the fact that he might be in a meeting a second thought. I regretted that, though, when I realized that he was actually just finishing a meeting. With every teacher that wasn't a Head of House, excluding me. I found this out when I knocked once, then stormed into the Headmaster's office, coming face to face with Remus, Bill, Hagrid, and some others, just behind them. I stopped, shocked to have run into the last people I wanted to talk to, and I was greeted with a chorus of "Hello, Andrea"s, from everyone except for Remus.

Albus stepped around the group and invited me in cheerily, "Oh, Andrea, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I hope you are well? Come in, come in, we just finished discussing who would be refereeing Quiddich!" So I shuffled around the group, allowing them out of the door and seating myself in front of the Headmaster's desk, where he promptly offered me a number of sweets and refreshments, all of which were turned down.

After everyone was gone and the door was shut, I got right to the point. "Headmaster, why did you give me your override password?"

He looked at me, a bit thrown off by my directness. "Oh, you found out about that? Well, I realized that you and Remus had gotten into a bit of a tiff. I thought that if you had access to talk to him, especially during the full moon, you could each provide support for the other, as you both were feeling alone." I didn't ask or wonder if or how he knew that; he was the Headmaster. He knew pretty much everything that went on in the school. "Speaking of which, you two seem to be on good speaking terms, how are you doing?"

I nearly laughed. Out of all of the things he didn't know, this was it? "We…had another fight last n-recently. I don't actually think we're on good speaking terms anymore."

Again, he looked surprised, and this was new to me. I thought he _did_ know everything. "Oh no! Should I call him in here for you to talk? You know I hate it when people, especially those on my staff, aren't getting along."

"No! Headmaster, I know you know about our relationship. We broke up last night, very possibly for good. Now I want to know why you allowed us to do this in the first place!" I was losing my temper; my transformation was probably still affecting me.

He was silent for a moment or two while I fumed and, eventually, calmed down. "Andrea, I knew how both of you felt about each other; I didn't think would be a short affair, and I certainly didn't foresee you 'breaking up.' You are past the age of consent, so, if this had happened outside the walls of the school, few people would have looked down upon your relationship, especially since wizards live so long; sixteen years' difference certainly isn't unheard of. Also, I believe that Remus has not been planning on keeping his teaching position for very long, and that suspicion was confirmed by his refusal to get teacher's robes…but there _is_ one more thing. I was Remus's age once. I have been a new teacher before. And I have also been in love before. I say this expecting it to be in complete confidence; if I was to tell you that the two of you couldn't pursue a relationship…I'd be a hypocrite, and I couldn't let that weigh on my conscience. So I thought that, if you could keep the relationship quiet, it could last until Remus left the school, and you could decide what to do from there."

I let that sink in for a little bit. "So you mean to say you…you…"

"Had an affair with a student. Yes. I'm not proud of it, but it happened, and I wouldn't want to take it back."

We again sat in a companionable silence, Albus pouring me tea without asking this time and handing it to me, so I dutifully sipped it, taking larger drinks when I found it delicious.

Finally, after much time of just looking around, I spoke up. "Albus? Thank you. Thank you for your patience and condoning the relationship, and for taking the time to talk to me."

"It's certainly no problem! It makes me smile to know that people are still looking to me for advice…no matter how intricately linked with me it may be." I smiled and got up, leaving my empty teacup on his desk and heading down the stairs, where I ran into an unsuspected visitor.

"Andrea. I've been meaning to talk to you." Blue eyes peered into mine from the shadows of the hallway.

"Bill? What-what do you want?"


	13. Proposition

**Chapter 13: Proposition**

_Oh wow, how has it been over two months? I apologize; through a sequence of relatives visiting, in return with visiting them, power losses, and a severe case of writer's block…I had found myself unable to get this chapter written. So I hope you accept my apology in the form of a chapter._

_Another thing; school is about to start and the overachiever in me insisted I take the hard classes, go out for multiple extra-curriculars (excluding sports *shiver*), and apply for jobs, so, while I will attempt to be more prompt with my updates, there are certainly no promises._

_One last thing, I (obviously) do not own._

_Enjoy._

* * *

"Bill? What-what do you want?" I asked in surprise, not expecting to see him there.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you…would you mind of we went somewhere more private?" I glanced around, not seeing anyone, but I indulged him, curious about what he wanted to say.

I followed him, not knowing where he had in mind, but I found out soon enough. He had brought me to his personal rooms. I had never been there, so I decided to take a look around. It was not very personalized, probably due to the fact that he had arrived shortly before and would most likely not continue teaching past this year, though there were some obvious personal touches. I saw a bunch of family photos, some even dating back to when the Weasley family only had three children; there were plenty of books, some of which I doubted the school would have provided. The room had subtle hints of the Gryffindor colors, and there were a few pieces of clothing scattered about, the trademark of a man's space. Overall, it was a nice place.

Bill offered me a seat in front of the fire, taking the seat across from me.

"So…Bill, what did you want to talk about?" I asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Well, Percy tells me…Percy tells me that he likes you…as more than just a friend. And he says he's indicated his interest, and sometimes you seem to reciprocate, but he's unsure about others, when you seem not to hear him." He looked as if he felt more than a little awkward talking about this.

I sighed in relief; that was all he wanted to talk about? I could handle this. "Don't get me wrong, Percy's a nice guy…I'm just not interested."

"I hope you don't mind me asking…why would that be?"

"Why?" I repeated, surprised at his question. "Well, I've been seeing someone recently. Truth be told, I didn't even notice Percy's advances."

He looked at me strangely, a slight smile on his face. It was slight only because he still felt awkward. "Oh, that explains some things…Would you mind my asking who it is you are dating?"

"It's not something I can quite talk about…it doesn't matter, though, anymore. We broke up." Despite my best intentions, my voice wavered and my shoulders slumped slightly at the realization that Remus and I, in fact, were broken up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm guessing this happened recently?" Bill looked genuinely surprised and concerned, scooting to perch on the front of his chair.

"Y-yes." I didn't know why I was getting so emotional about this; maybe it was my transformation, maybe the break-up had just occurred to me in all reality. Either way, I felt a sudden lump in my throat, in combination with pressure and warmth around my eyes and knew I couldn't hold back long enough to make it out the door. I let the tears flow, attempting to stand and excuse myself from Bill's presence. He didn't let me go, instead guiding me to a couch and lightly instructing me to 'sit and let it all out.' I did. As much as I really hated crying in front of _anyone_, I couldn't and didn't feel the urge to stop for a while.

* * *

My embarrassing loss of control was slowing and dissipating, larger amounts of time coming between dry sobs. Bill had excused himself, only to reappear moments later with coffee, which I gladly accepted; I was quickly becoming tired of tea. He watched me drink slowly for a minute before deciding I was recovered enough to talk.

"Well, now that you've let it out…Do you feel better?" He joked lightly, carefully monitoring my reactions. I nearly kicked myself; why did I have to lose my careful hold on myself? It just made the situation more awkward.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry about that; I don't know wh-"

"Shh." He interrupted me. "You needed that. Did you want to talk about it or…"

"I think I'm good." I answered, casting my eyes down to the floor.

"Oh, okay. Good." His tone surprised me, so I brought my eyes up to see what was wrong. The look on his face was hard to decipher; of course there was the awkwardness, but there was something else…was it subtle traces of happiness? Guilt? Nervousness?

"Bill? Was there something else you wanted to say?" I asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect.

He looked at me for a moment. "Well, I was going to ask, for Percy's sake, if you were interested in dating someone else. You know I like to be thorough. But that…umm…outburst seems to have answered my question for me."

I laughed a little. "You know you really are a great brother…and friend. But I don't think I would want to date him, even if I wasn't still hung over R-the last guy…Percy's more of just a friend to me."

"Ah. So you don't think you'd want to pursue a relationship at all in the foreseeable future?"

"I know I shouldn't feel this way in the least…but He hurt me, and I know that he surely wants me to move on…so I think I could _try_ at some point. But, really, I'm not interested in your brother, in the least."

It was silent in the room after that. I was afraid to look at Bill's face, so I stared at my hands, fiddling them in my lap. After it seemed like Bill didn't have a response for me, I decided that I'd made enough of a fool of myself for one day and turned to him.

"Hey Bill, thanks for…being there and not freaking out when I did. I meant it, you're a great friend." I stood from my spot on the couch, followed by Bill.

"Yeah. Any time you want to, you know, do anything, I'm here for you, okay?" I suppressed a laugh at his wording, standing awkwardly for a minute.

"Okay. So…I'm just going to go now…thanks again for your help." Before I had the chance to turn away, I felt a sudden yearning for physical contact. I rested my hand on Bill's shoulder and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. I still can't be sure who moved. Was it Bill, turning his head, maybe because he liked me more than he let on or even to ask what I was doing? Was it me, starving for physical attention that I was no longer granted by my love or trying to pull away and missing? Or was it our combined efforts, loneliness and craving any sort of physical relationship? Either way, somehow, the two of us ended up lip to lip, kissing.

After a confusing moment of standing and kissing almost awkwardly, I felt my body reacting for me. My hands reached around his neck, pulling him toward me. I felt his hands on my back, drawing me even closer, as I stretched to press every bit of my body possible against his.

I was having conflicting feelings as we progressed. I loved the physical feelings; his hands tangling in my hair, the rushed feeling of going somewhere, _anywhere_, so our movements could become yet more physical. But it didn't feel right; my heart was racing, but not in the right way, and there were no tingling trails left by the touch of his skin on mine. But then he was laying me out on the couch from we just stood and rubbing against me; he certainly wasn't being careful, as Remus felt the need to be, and I liked it. But I missed the careful caresses, the purposeful movement, and the love I could feel in every touch. As I reached down to grab the edge of Bill's shirt, something held me back. Something told me that I was just using Bill for my own personal benefit, that I should just leave and not look back; that'd be better for him. But then I felt my eyes close and my head drop back as he started kissing along my neck. I reached down again, this time swiftly removing his shirt and pressing my palms to bare skin. Next came my shirt, making me groan at the feel of his skin on mine and causing his ministrations to speed up.

I could tell that Bill was certainly more experienced than Remus had been, knowing exactly where to kiss and touch so that I was reduced to a blithering mess before I knew what hit me. Suddenly, though, Bill pulled back slightly. His green eyes searching mine, I felt a hand pressing itself into my stomach. This didn't alarm me, and I was about to reach up to pull him back down against me when I felt the hand move. I froze as the hand slowly moved south, reaching the waistband of my pants in no time. There, it stopped. I hadn't realized that I had cast my eyes away from Bill's until his other hand pulled my chin up for me to face him. There was a question in his eyes, and I immediately knew what it meant. Mentally shaking myself for being silly, I nodded for him to continue. His face immediately lit up into a smile, and his hands reached for my button, deftly undoing it, before peeling my pants and underwear down to my knees. I again found my eyes closed as I felt his lips and tongue on my stomach, following the same path his hands had previously. My eyes suddenly flew open as I felt his breath cascading over my upper thighs, causing me to jerk into a sitting position and nearly knock Bill off the couch.

"Is…is something wrong?" Bill asked me as he regained his balance and saw me jerking my pants back on.

"I had told Kaylynn I'd be back a long while ago to talk to her about something…she'll be wondering where I am." I replied, my back to Bill as I headed toward the door. "I'll-I'll talk to you later, okay?

"Umm…sure." Was all I heard before I shut the door behind me and started making my way to Gryffindor Tower.

_

* * *

_

Review? I promise I'll try harder to update ^.^


	14. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Chapter 14: Unfortunate Circumstances**

_So starts the angst…It isn't too bad in this chapter, but I have a feeling it'll become more angsty startiiiiing…next chapter. As I said, the school year has just started, and I'm already super busy. While I'd like to get updates out every day, we all know that's not going to happen . So I'll try for less than two weeks between chapters._

_I own nothing but the plot and my own characters, and, when I'm done with the parts I'm borrowing, I'll return them…in pretty much the same condition as I got them ^.^_

* * *

As I headed to the common room, I chided myself. How could I let myself go like that? Not only for nearly attacking Bill and using him for a few moments of physical pleasure but also for my break down. I almost never let my shield down like that. _I must really be losing it_, I thought to myself just before reaching the portrait concealing my destination.

"Gillyweed." I told the Fat Lady, who proceeded to let me in. I quickly made my way down the corridor and found Kaylynn seated in the common room, laughing with her friends. I approached her with a meaningful look on my face.

"Oh, hey Andrea. I had expected you to be back…an hour ago. I got impatient and went to talk to Lilith. She explained everything to me, and it's all fine now." She smiled, meeting me a small ways away from her friends.

"Oh? I'm sorry; I was…held up. Well, that's great that it's all worked out…Uhh, I'll just go up to my room…" I replied, slightly dazed.

"Okay! Have fun!" She replied happily, running back to her three friends.

I headed over to the girls' dorms and started up the stairs. On my way to my room, I passed Lilith's and wondered what she would be doing. I knocked and entered when a voice from inside instructed me to do so. I opened the door, ready to be able to talk with the elder of my two sisters, when I stopped short.

"Oh, hey Andrea. Did you want something?" Lilith called, seated on her bed. That wasn't what surprised me, though.

"Nothing in particular…but may I ask why you have two boys in your room?" Two boys who looked very much alike and loved to induce terror upon the school as a whole.

"We were…working on a school project. One of those stupid essays from Snape. Kaylynn and her friends were being really loud in the common room, so we came up here." She replied innocently.

"Ok, okay…I had been hoping to talk, but I can see that you're busy. I'll just-"

"About Kaylynn? Yeah, I talked with her about that. She's feeling so much better now. I can't believe that I didn't think about that before. Great job!" I stood in the doorway, conversing with Lilith and acting civilly toward the Twin Terrors for a while when I noticed that, while I was welcome, I wasn't necessarily wanted. So I said my goodbyes and shut the door, continuing down the hall and ending up in my own dorm this time. My silent, empty dorm.

I stood for a few moments beside my bed, thinking. Hadn't I recently been wondering what was wrong with Kaylynn and hoping, for Lilith's sake, that she made some really good friends? Both problems were solved, so I should've been happy for them, right? But I wasn't. It seemed like, when the girls didn't have anyone else to turn to, we were all the best of friends…then, as soon as my life starts falling apart, the two of them got everything together and no longer needed me. To avoid another sobfest, I decided to organize the crap in my trunk. I pulled everything out, folding my clothes and putting them in their place, followed by my books and assorted supplies. I finished with that too quickly, so I decided to move on to my nightstand. I repeated the process, removing many crumpled pieces of parchment when my hand grazed something familiar. My eyes widened, and I picked up the long-forgotten twin piece of parchment…whose opposite was in the room of none other than the man on my mind. I stared at it for a moment, finally standing and vanishing the trash from the floor then sitting down in the chair by the window. I thought for many long moments about what to write, finally deciding that simple was best.

**I miss you.**

There: simple. I sat and stared at the piece of paper for a long time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sky erupt into a multitude of different colors as the sun began to dip below the horizon then as those colors disappeared, something started to tell me that Remus wouldn't be replying to me anytime soon. But I still felt really low from everything that had happened, so I decided I could at least use the parchment to rant, even if it wouldn't be a two-way conversation. Sighing deeply, I dipped my quill and started to write.

**Damn it, Remus! I wish I could read your mind, to know what you're thinking about this. My imagination will just have to suffice. So you feel bad about "seducing" a student, someone about half your age, and you feel you're bad for me, correct? For one thing, you didn't go after me; ****I**** chased ****you****. Sixteen years won't seem like much when we're Albus's age, and I highly doubt that anyone other than the most conservative wizards would disapprove of the age difference…so why do you? Finally, you believe that you're bad for me. What, is it because you're a werewolf? I'm sure we've had this fight before; if you're a freak, then so am I. And I am willing to accept that I am different and will likely be discriminated against in general society when my status as half-wolf is discovered. When I'm with you…I don't know, I just seem to forget why I have to be careful, careful to not talk about my lineage, careful to not lose my temper…and I can just be me. But you don't care, do you?**

**I guess I've pestered you enough for today. Have a good life, Remus.**

I heard my roommates clambering toward the room and belatedly realized that the writing had probably been a bad idea because I, again, had a steady stream of tears running down my face. Before they entered the room, I quickly threw on the first pajamas I found, tucked my parchment in the drawer by my bed, and hopped in. The girls noisily readied themselves for bed, finally settling down for the night. I fell asleep soon after that and was grateful to be spared of dreams for a night.

* * *

Remus POV

There I was, again, sitting at my desk, a pile of not yet graded papers sitting at my left elbow, when I heard it. I could've recognized that "ding" anywhere, but I wondered why Andrea would write me. I knew she had to hate me after what I had done.

I searched for the paper, finding it after minimal rummaging. I stared, dumbfounded at the tree words written on the paper.

**I miss you.**

Looking at the words hurt. I could almost feel Andrea's pain in writing those simple words and nearly reached for my quill to write a reply. I, thankfully, stopped myself at the last minute. It would only hurt her more to be given false hope only to have that dashed again. Frowning, I slipped the parchment into one of my desk drawers and turned to the papers that were calling my name.

Several minutes and fifteen papers later, I heard it again. I paused, holding my breath. I had to resist. Reading her words and picturing her as she wrote them would offer too big of a temptation. Slowly, I turned back to the dwindling pile and continued grading; attempting to forget the parchment that felt as though it was burning a hold through my desk. I had to resist. I couldn't read it, I told myself.

For Andrea.

_

* * *

_

So…How was it? You see that little "Review this Chapter" button? Well, I'd sure be glad if you clicked on it, maybe typed out a couple of words (I'd be even more grateful if those words were about the chapter, but if you'd like to tell me about your fascination with peanut butter, I'd love to hear it), then clicked the little "Post Review" button. Thanks for reading.


	15. Misconceptions

**Chapter 15: Misconceptions**

_Believe it or not, I had this chapter written Saturday night and the next chapter on Sunday…but, after rereading the two chapters, I decided I didn't like the direction in which they were heading, so I revamped this one and am considering deleting and restarting the next one, so it may take a while, but I'll try._

_I in no way claim to own or make any money from this._

_p.s. If you didn't notice, I decided to go ahead and change the title...though, if you watch my other stuff, the name may pop up again (probably for a OneShot, just to let you know). Tell me what you think about it._

* * *

Wednesday looked like it would be a dismal day. The sky was gray, it looked like snow would be coming soon, and the students were quickly becoming jittery for a holiday, so none were paying any attention to teachers or assignments. Not only that, but Remus hadn't shown up to any meals since our break up…on Saturday. I couldn't even see him, and things with Bill were…weird. Neither of us mentioned what had happened on Sunday; we seemingly ignored it. But it was always there, a sensitive spot that would be brought into the open soon enough. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the ideal situation when that happened.

"Andrea? Andrea… Andrea!"

I jumped at the sound of a voice breaking through my melancholy reverie, attempting to remember what had been going on a minute previously and failing. "I'm sorry…what were you talking about?"

"Umm…I was just wondering…how things were going…you know, with your classes and such." Bill, who had just pulled up a chair for breakfast turned red as he was the sudden recipient of my full attention. I knew immediately what he really wanted to ask.

"It's…good. Well, it's much better than the other night. Thanks for that again; I think that was exactly what I needed." I replied with a smile, hoping he would also read the extra meaning in my words and realize that the other night had been fun but a one-time thing.

"Minerva? Could you pass the salt?" Again, I jumped as a voice came from behind me, a voice that I had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Hello, Remus. I haven't seen you around much." Bill addressed the man on my left.

"Yeah." Remus answered quickly, not offering any explanation or conversation, so Bill turned back to me.

"Andrea, how would you feel about coming up to my room tonight and helping with my lesson plan? It'd be nice to hear things from a student's perspective."

"Oh! Umm…" I chanced a look out of the corner of my eye at Remus, who looked pretty normal, beside his intense concentration on the sausage he was eating. "Sure. Why not? I'll be down around…seven?" That would give me enough time to do my homework and go over the lesson plan for my first year class.

"Great! I'll see you then." Bill replied, standing from his chair, presumably to go ready himself for the day's lessons. I followed suit, as did most other teachers.

**

* * *

**

Remus, I want to talk. You're the only one who will listen, and I'm not even sure you're reading this. It's just been…difficult. I have to teach and get good grades and put on a brave face and not break down, since no one can know about us or the break up. I just…thought this would be a great year; I'm captain of the Team, I found the man of my dreams, and I'm getting paid to cut class and show some students how to fly their broomsticks. Then this happened. I want you back. Please.

I waited a short time, false hope bubbling up in me, only to be dashed when he still hadn't replied five minutes later.

I glanced at the clock that showed the time as six forty. Time to head out.

**Well, I'll be at Bill's if you change your mind and decide if you're willing to talk to me, and I'd be happy to see you.**

I hid the parchment then trudged out to head to Bill's private rooms.

* * *

"Bill! You're so bad! You can't teach that in Astronomy!" I laughingly berated the man sitting in front of me.

"Why not? I'm sure students would love to hear about how to annoy the hell out of their teachers. They would certainly pay attention more in class." He responded, only half-serious.

"Trust me; the students are already paying more attention to you than they ever did to Professor Sinistra. The girls are all fawning over you and the guys want to know how you're affecting the girls that way. If you taught them how to annoy their teachers, they'd actually go out and do it!"

"Duh, that's the point!" He laughed, completely joking this time.

After a minute, our giggles subsided, and we just sat staring at each other. After a minute, I got up the courage to bring out into the open what had been on my mind since Sunday.

"Bill, I know you didn't bring me into your room to tell me your 'ideas' of what to teach the students."

He looked at me for a moment before responding. "You're right. I wanted to talk about what happened…the other day."

"I'm sorry, but I think that it meant more to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say; that it meant more to me than you. Actually, I had the same qualms about it. I mean, you're a great person, and of course, I _want_ you…but I think we'd be better suited as friends. I just…I recently went through a nasty break up, too, and I felt as though I was using you. I didn't want to destroy our friendship. And on top of that, my brother liked you first, so I have to respect that." He finished with a small smile.

"That's exactly how I feel. Thank you Bill; you made this so much easier for me. So we can stay friends?" I was so excited that we didn't have to go through the awkward 'let's just be friends' stage.

"Of course we can!" He said happily, "But um, I was thinking…You still like this other guy, right?" I nodded after casting my eyes down. "How would you like to make him jealous?"

"I-I couldn't. That's so…underhanded. I don't want to trick him like that."

"Of course you do; you just don't want to admit it. We'll just put on the guise of dating, maybe kiss a little, and he'll be putty in your hands. Jealousy does funny things to men. Trust me on this one."

I thought for a moment. Could this be a way to get Remus back? "Okay, we'll do it." I gave in with a sigh.

"This'll be fun! Okay, so you can just sit back and let me do all the work; I probably know a little more about this than you…not to be cocky." Seeing that I wasn't completely convinced and still having qualms about lying to Remus, Bill decided to take matters into his own hands. He pounced on top of me on the couch and started tickling me, attempting to distract me and make me smile.

* * *

Remus POV

…**I want you back. Please.**

Damn it! I promised myself I wouldn't peek again, but the ding called my name, and I couldn't resist this time. Again, my hand twitched for the quill, but I held it back. I reread her note over and over again, dissecting every part of it and mentally kicking myself for taking out the parchment in the first place. Then another note showed up.

**Well, I'll be at Bill's if you change your mind and decide if you're willing to talk to me, and I'd be happy to see you.**

No. I couldn't. But this was the perfect opportunity for me to tell Andrea that she couldn't write me anymore and hand her the parchment.

"No, that's the full moon tomorrow night talking. I can't see her, or I might do something I shouldn't." I chided myself aloud. Besides, Andrea didn't mean that she actually wanted to see me, right? "There's only one way to find out."

I jumped up, gathering all my courage and stalking out the door, only to remember that I had forgotten the parchment I was going to return a minute later. I jogged back to my office and grabbed the paper, forcing myself to walk to…where were Bill's private rooms again? I wandered for twenty minutes before suddenly remembering and sprinting in that direction.

Out of breath, I stood outside of the door in silence. I was about to knock when I heard Andrea's voice and asked myself if Bill really didn't have any silencing charms around his room.

"Okay, we'll do it." She said, and I wondered what she was talking about. Bill spoke next, saying something that made my eyes go wide.

"This'll be fun! Okay, so you can just sit back and let me do all the work; I probably know a little more about this than you…not to be cocky." Was he really talking about _that_? No, Andrea wouldn't do that…right? We had just broken up four days before. I had to be mistaken.

My doubting thoughts stopped in their tracks as I heard someone move and the springs on something, presumably a couch or bed, creak, followed by Andrea laughing and shouting.

"Bill! Bill! Not there!" she squealed in a high voice.

"Oh come on, admit it; it feels good." I could nearly hear the smile in the man's voice as the creaking continued.

"I guess, but-haha-oh, please, not so soft. If anything, that's-haha-worse!"

Feelings boiling up in me, I turned away from my coworker's private rooms and stalked down the hall, shouting inside my head. I had told her that Bill would be better suited for her, right? I had wanted her to be able to move on, right? I didn't want her to hurt or pine over me; it was probably the full moon that was making me react this way. I just had to hold my tongue until it was over, and all would be well.

It had to be.

_

* * *

_

Review? I'd like to see where you think this is heading, and if you get it right, you'll get a present…I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'll come up with something ^.^


	16. A Bad Month

**Chapter 16: A Bad Month**

_I realized, probably belatedly, that some people may not have realized I changed the name. If you'll notice, I have the old name first and the new name in quotation marks. This will be the last chapter that I'll do so, so please take note of the name change._

_**Warnings:** (I saw that some people do this, so I figured I'd give it a try) Not much. Some seeming plot diffraction, but it will eventually play in. And something on the verge of angst._

_I do not own and make no money from this. Actually, I make no money, period, so it'd be pointless to sue me, just fair warning ^.^_

* * *

I felt crummy about what I was thinking about doing to Remus. He only wanted the best for me, so why should I try to trick him into something that he doesn't want? It didn't help when I went down to the Great Hall and Remus was already sitting there, looking jittery. I pulled up my chair next to his and greeted him.

"Hello Remus. How are you today?"

"I'm…good." He told me as his eyes darted around. His leg was jiggling under the table and he was ferociously attacking the meat on his plate. He looked…different.

"Oh, I almost forgot that the full moon is tonight."

"Oh really? Well good for you." He sounded a little bitter, and I felt bad that he had to go through this every month.

"It seems to be affecting you more today than I've ever seen…did you take the wolfsbane?"

"_Of course_ I took the wolfsbane; I wouldn't put anyone in danger like that! I just…have bad months every once in a while." His leg sped up and he stabbed his sausage. "Can't this be a little more…raw? Headmaster?" He looked up at Albus who nodded and snapped his fingers. Within minutes, the elves got a very pink steak onto Remus's plate, and he dug in.

As I began to wonder whether or not this was, in fact, normal behavior for werewolves, Bill walked into the Hall. I opened my mouth to somehow tell him that I had changed my mind or to at least postpone the plan for a couple of days when he swooped in and gave me a kiss on the lips. As he pulled away, the look on his face seemed to say "There's no going back now." I growled at him and turned back to Remus.

If it was possible, Remus seemed to be strung up even more so than before. He was clutching his silverware so hard that his knuckles had turned white, and he was vigorously chewing the nearly raw meat in his mouth.

"Remus?" I addressed him quietly so only he could hear my words, "Are you sure you're okay? I'm certain this is worse than I've ever seen you. Do you need someone with you tonight? I don't even have to stay all night if you're wondering about my classes, but I'm worried about you."

He seemed surprised at my suggestion as though it was the last thing he thought I'd say. "I don't need your pity." He told me bitterly.

"I'm not pitying you! I'm genuinely worried about you, and I just wanted to see if I could help!"

"I'm fine." He replied, keeping his emotions under control this time.

Even though I didn't believe him, I turned away. I knew that if I didn't, we'd start a shouting match, and that would not be a good thing for the rest of the school to witness.

"Andrea, classes are about to start; we should probably head out." Bill told me as he gestured to the nearly empty tables as evidence. I jumped out of my seat and ran to Transfiguration, barely arriving on time.

I made it through Double Transfiguration and lunch without mishap then climbed the stairs to Astronomy. Just before I reached the room, I saw a possible flaw in Bill's plan. Certainly, some of the students would have seen our kiss at breakfast and lunch, and it would have spread. While it wouldn't have been the greatest gossip, surely half of the school would know by then that the two new teachers were dating, especially since most of the girls in the school (and probably some of the guys) had the biggest crush on Bill. I sighed; this should be interesting.

"Andrea! I hear that you've given our new teacher a proper welcome! Lucky guy." Mark, a Gryffindor, greeted me as soon as I stepped into the classroom. I wasn't phased; I knew it was coming.

"Yeah, it was the least I could do for a fellow Gryffindor." I replied with a wink and a laugh. If that was the worst that was coming, I would be okay. Too bad the girls were more biting, especially the ones from Slytherin.

"Oh, so _that's_ how you get ahead in class; you sleep with the teachers. I'll start taking bets on what other teachers she's sleeping with. Do I have any takers on Flitwick? Lupin? _McGonagall_?" Tiffany voiced, spitting venom-soaked words.

That was harder to reply to; she was at least partially right about Remus. I decided sarcasm was the best option and made it clear that I was joking as I responded. "Sure. All of 'em. You forgot one, though. How about Snape, your precious Head of House?"

The Slytherins were outraged by my claims, but, luckily enough, Bill stepped in at that point.

"Before we get started, I'd like to clarify something. I'm sure you know that Miss Spitts and I are dating. This does not mean that I will show her any favoritism or boost her grades at all; that would be unprofessional. Now, moving on. Today, I'll be teaching you how to locate and tell the difference between…"

With that statement, everyone was silenced and class continued as normal.

Soon enough, class was over, and Bill dismissed us all.

"Miss Spitts, I'd like to speak with you after class for a few moments." Bill called just before I reached the door. The other students stopped and more than a few "Oooh"s and "_I_ know what he want"s spread through the class, so I gave him a pleading look.

"Can it wait until dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you then."

I quickly exited and ran down to the room for Defense Against the Dark Arts, surprised when Remus was actually in the room, since his behavior was so off earlier. He seemed to have calmed down, though.

"Hello, class. I have something to ask you." Remus addressed the class as he sat on the edge of his desk, and everyone immediately quieted to listen to what the teacher would say. "Who actually wants to sit in the classroom and listen to me talk for two classes?" No one answered because no one knew where he was going. "Okay, now who would like to be dismissed in about…five minutes?"

The whole class cheered, most of them starting to plan what they'd be doing with their time. "Oh, but I guess I _do_ have to give you an assignment…" The class groaned as a whole, "I want you to go to the library sometime this weekend and read about something really interesting. Then write three to seven sentences on why I should teach it to your class. Deal?" Again, the class was on Remus's side as most of them began to excitedly chatter about what they wanted to research. We were then dismissed, ten minutes into the double period, and told not to worry about coming to class the next day as he'd be "out." This surprised everyone, since we had all become accustomed to having a stand-in teacher when the professor was out. That surprise faded quickly, though, to be replaced with elation over a surprisingly interesting assignment and getting out of class early.

**

* * *

**

Remus, I know something is wrong, and I figured you'd like fair warning. The moon will be out in half an hour, and I will be down there five minutes early. You're not acting normally, and I'm going to be there for whatever this is.

I knew Remus probably wouldn't write back, so I threw the parchment on my bed and began to pull my hair into a ponytail. Before I was completely done, though, I heard a vibration coming from where I had just set the parchment. Letting go of my hair, I slowly turned toward my bed and saw the handwriting I had been missing for so long. What it said, though, wasn't necessarily pleasant.

_No. Don't._

I quickly grabbed a quill and scrawled out a reply.

**But why not? You need help.**

_Just…don't. And stop writing to me, please._

I wrote back to Remus, but he wouldn't respond, no matter what I said, so I rushed down to his rooms, stopped moments before I walked through the door by a voice.

"Andrea, go back to your dorm." I turned around and came face to face with Albus.

"Headmaster! But Remus is-"

"I realize the problems your professor is having, but your presence would be of no help in this situation. Rest assured that once this cycle is over, Professor Lupin will be back to normal. You just need to give him space." Albus looked at me over his glasses as he spoke. His eyes were sad, not alight or curious as per usual.

"But it may not be safe for a human to-" Again, I was interrupted.

"But I will not be a human, Andrea. And I will be fine, now please, head back to Gryffindor Tower."

Confused, I turned away and started making my way up the stairs. It wasn't until I was halfway there that it struck me that Albus had indirectly told me he was an animagus, and that he had called Remus "Professor Lupin."

As I laid myself down for the night, I wondered what could have possibly been going on.

* * *

_What'd you think of the chapter? Does anyone have any idea what I have in store? Again, I'm offering something special...I still don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out once (or if) someone gets it right._

_All reviews are appreciated, I just ask that you use your real penname or leave your email so I may reply if I find the time (and decide to not be a bad author; I'm sorry to those to whom I've not replied :/). Thanks for reading._


	17. Normalcy

**Chapter 17: Normalcy**

_Wow, again, it's been way too long. I am so sorry._

_Well, it's gotten to the point that I think I should probably explain to you why these updates haven't been coming as quickly as I'd like, on top of schoolwork (which is always prevalent). I have some good news for everyone…I have found my OTP. For those of you who, like me a couple months ago, don't know what I mean, it stands for One True Pairing (cheesy, I know, but it works). So I've been focusing more on writing those two more than anything else (I know I haven't posted any; I'm still deciding upon some of them). But wait! There's more! My pairing involves Remus…but not any OCs. Can you see my dilemma here? It's been kind of bugging me to write this one, and it's been really slow for me because of that. But no worries, I will not flake and stop writing or change the pairing or anything; the story will end exactly as I had planned to do so from the beginning._

_Maybe now you understand why I'm being such a horrible author?_

_Well, I hope to get out another update fairly soon (that means within two weeks), so enjoy._

* * *

As expected, I didn't see Remus the next two days, a prisoner to his rooms for those days of the full moon. I did, though, see Bill, who suggested, on Saturday morning, that we go out on a date later in the day, "you know, to keep up appearances." I agreed, knowing that I'd get more than a little more ribbing from my classmates, but I knew it would look weird if two people who were supposed to be together didn't actually go on any dates. We set up the plans (the general fallback plan for couples at the school: The Three Broomsticks), and I was off to get ready.

* * *

"Oh, why don't you wear that blue shirt, you know, that we got for your birthday?" Kaylynn, helping me get ready for my date, suggested.

"Don't be silly, Kaylynn! That's not revealing enough! She needs something more flattering, something like….this!" Lilith pulled out a dress I had shoved to the bottom of my trunk, not having expected to wear it until after the brutal winter was through.

I became indignant. "Lilith, I'm perfectly fine with not revealing myself to the general public. And have you forgotten the blowing snow outside?"

Lilith thought for a moment before replying, "but we both know some good warming charms that we could put around your legs. And I'm just excited that we finally get to know who this mystery guy is." She smiled, making me feel guilty that I was deceiving my sisters like that. Looking at the dress, though, I really liked the design, a fairly simple cut with wrap-around belt that was a deep purple, and decided that I might as well wear it. And it might raise suspicions should I refuse.

"Fine. Spell it on me." I told her, "But do it quickly; I also have to do my hair.

Less than a minute later, I was standing in front of the mirror, clad in the, given, beautiful dress as Lilith crouched by my legs, muttering under her breath while brandishing her wand. I spelled my hair so that it was something like straight as she stood and patted me on the back.

"Sis, I think I speak for both Kaylynn and myself when I say that we hope you have a wonderful time." She smiled and added too quietly for Kaylynn to hear, "and of course we'll be waiting up, so don't be too late." She laughed a little at her own joke, winking and pushing me toward the door. Kaylynn, quiet nearly the whole time, nodded at what our sister had said before following us.

* * *

"Andrea! And Lilith…and Kaylynn, hello girls."

"Hey, Bill." I responded at the same time both of my sisters called him "Professor Weasley." We all chuckled a little, then shuffled awkwardly for a minute before Bill intervened.

"Andrea, are you ready? We should probably…" He let his voice taper off until I picked it up.

"Get going? I agree." I turned to my sisters before I left, "I'll see you later!"

On the way out the door, Bill grabbed my hand, a normal "couple" gesture, so I followed along, quickly becoming excited about getting out of the castle and away from my work. We strolled slowly up the path; I felt fine in the snow, even wearing a light jacket, so I was willing to take my time. As we walked, we talked, mostly about schoolwork and teaching, until we ran out of things to say. Luckily, though, that was when we reached our destination.

After we made our way through the thronged crowd and found a table, conversation seemed to come a little easier. Facing each other, we were able to laugh and joke about anything and everything, to the point where I actually forgot about all of the drama that had surrounded my life since what had happened with Remus, and I was almost able to be a "normal" girl on a "normal" date, with an equally "normal" guy. If this was what normalcy was, I could certainly get used to it.

Three hours had passed before we realized it. Laughing like the teenager I was, we paid the tab (Well, Bill did, against my protestations) and left the pub to blowing wind; the snow had finally halted.

"Do you want to head inside somewhere else?" Bill whispered in my ear, probably taking note of my exposed legs and wondering how I wasn't already shivering.

"No. I like the snow." I told him, "And I have a heating charm protecting me, so I'm good for a while."

Bill nodded his consent and led me toward a familiar park in the middle of the small town. Once we reached the deserted and snow-covered square in the center of the town, Bill brushed off one of the benches, beckoning me to sit, then following his own silent command.

As my companion snaked an arm around my shoulders, providing some comfortable warmth, I couldn't help but be struck by a wave of deja-vu. I could have sworn I'd done that before. But it wasn't just the fact that Bill's arm was on my shoulders; it was everything. Lunch in The Three Broomsticks was familiar, as was laughing and walking while holding hands, then of course there was the park. But why would this feeling be so strong? I didn't realize why the actions and setting of the day were so known to me until Bill was kissing me.

It took me a short time to realize what was happening, then an even shorter time to recognize why it was all so familiar; I had done it all before. My first date with Remus was exceedingly similar to this one, my first date with Bill. We had even somehow ended up on the exact same bench as before. Then my mind caught up with me. Why were we kissing? To keep up the pretenses of a date, we only had to go on "dates," hold hands, and kiss in front of everyone else, so what was Bill's reasoning behind this secret kiss? After about three seconds, the amount of time it took to come to that conclusion, I began to pull back to ask him exactly that, but something stopped me.

My eyes, already open, widened slightly as I attempted again. This time, I felt the fingers of his left hand, already positioned at the back of my head, apply a slight pressure to the base of my skull to keep my lips against his. I growled under my breath, placed my palms against Bill's chest, and pushed away as hard as I could. This worked, and I heard a startled cry as he tried not to fall off the bench.

"What was that?" I asked, my words not coming out as forcefully as I had hoped.

Bill looked a little chagrinned as he looked down, and I almost felt bad, until he looked back up at me with a large grin on his face. "Come on; don't tell me you didn't want it. I saw how you acted today, and I know this is becoming more than just a façade to you. I just did what you've wanted to do all day." His cocky tone irked me.

"Bill," I started slowly, carefully, "you must be mistaken. I'm still not over R-the other guy. I'm not even thinking about a real relationship with anyone else right now…I thought you understood that this is just pretense."

"Oh, I understand." Bill said, and I opened my mouth to thank him. Before I could say anything, though, he continued talking, "You're afraid of what I'll think if, after I suggested a fake relationship, you realized you actually have real feelings for me. Well, don't worry. Andrea, I have feelings for you, and I definitely think we'd work out. Just say the words, and we can try this for real."

I felt myself go slack jawed, and it was a few moments before I found myself able to reply. "I don't know where you're getting these ideas, but I'll say again; there's nothing going on between us. Look, maybe this whole thing was a mistake. I'm going back to the castle, and we can talk tomorrow or something, after I figure out what I did to make you think that." With that, I stood from the bench and was about to walk away when Bill spoke again.

"I know it was Remus." I paused, my whole body going numb. Once I got a modicum of use back in my legs, I plopped myself back down on the bench. Before I could even try to decide what to say, he began again. "It's obvious. Honestly, I don't know what you see in him. Anyway, I'm prepared to go straight to Dumbledore with this information. Then it's bye-bye cushy job, House Cup, possibility of becoming Head Girl, maybe even friends, should the Headmaster decide to make an example out of you. Not to mention the fact that your little boyfriend will be fired, maybe even handed over to the Ministry for them to deal with him." He paused shortly, letting this sink in. "Now, all of that could happen…or you can date me. Take your pick."

I knew that I must have been sporting a comical expression, what with my bugging eyes and slightly open mouth, but I was too shocked to command my muscles to do anything about it. After a few long moments, I flexed my jaw and began to speak. "I just have one thing to tell you. I don't date blackmailers. I don't like you like that and never will. Besides, Remus knew what he was getting into when he began to date me."

After I finished speaking, I stood, brushed the snow that had just begun to fall out of my hair, and trudged back toward the castle with an angry silence behind me. Once I was far enough away from the park, I allowed myself to smile a little. The Headmaster of course already knew about my relationship with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so he wouldn't be surprised by that. And since he allowed me to have a conspicuous relationship with Bill, I believed he wouldn't do anything.

But my face fell and I felt a tug in my heart as I realized that one of the few people I trusted would do something like that to me.

_

* * *

_

I wanted to do something else with the very end, but I knew that if I let it sit, it could do so for another good month, and I thought you'd appreciate an update.

_What'd you think? Who saw that coming? I certainly didn't…^.^_

_Please review, thank y'all!_


	18. Goodbye

**Chapter 18: Goodbye**

_This fic is turning out to be much shorter than I had planned…Well, really, the chapters are holding more than I had thought. I believe there will only be a couple of chapters left until this is done, so for that reason, I think (no promises, though) that I will have this done by the end of this winter break._

_I tried to make this as clear-cut as possible and not confusing…so I think I made it maybe a little shorter than I would have preferred, but hey, it's an update. So without further ado, I present chapter eighteen…_

* * *

"Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts and the start of the new school year, and welcome back all others!" Albus jovially addressed the assembled students, returning from the summer break. He continued on some speech or another about how wonderful this year will be for everyone and how the fifth and seventh years need to "buckle down" (and wasn't it wonderful? He had learned new muggle phrases over the break) for their upcoming tests. I drifted, though, once he began his introduction of "Ministry-type learning" by bringing true practical activities into the classroom. As I drifted, I thought back on the last six months.

* * *

Things had been tense for a while, but they had turned out, as Albus had predicted, to be fine. In fact, about a week after "the incident," as I was calling it, Bill decided that it wasn't worth it to try to be angry with me for stupid things, so he tried to continue our friendship. Another couple days later, I believed that he truly was just trying to be friends, so I participated readily in the conversations ranging from work things to serious things to downright funny things. A little after, Remus also joined in. Speaking of Remus…

The man had, aside from acting a little tense for a couple of weeks, been completely normal once we left and returned from winter break. I even saw him crack a smile or two at some of the more outrageously not funny "muggle-wizard affiliation" jokes Bill had heard about over the break and retold to us, invariably incorrectly ("What do wands and stopwatches have in common? You have them all the _time_, and people have found many _uses_ for them!") and share a few stories of his own. All in all, it seemed that things were getting somewhat back to normal, even if Remus wouldn't address me other than indirectly.

My classes went well, and the ribbings from my peers eventually stopped. The first years' flying came along very well, and Madame Hooch was quite impressed when she returned to check in at the end of the year.

I continued to write to Remus, and after a while, he began to write back. He made it clear, though, that we were still simply colleagues and nothing more and would suddenly stop writing if things became too personal. Needless to say, no matter how hard I tried, we didn't get back together, though we discussed it and I began to understand his reasoning.

Then came a very strange day that left everyone feeling confused. Multiple rumors circulated about the escape of the convict we had feared all year and the disappearance of Buckbeak, who was supposed to be executed the same day, the day of the full moon. Then Snape pulled a move that me shaking in anger at the breakfast table; he told the school about Remus's lycanthropy. I had two very memorable conversations due to that, which I could easily call to the forefront of my mind.

The first came as Snape sauntered out of the Hall and I chased after him.

"_Severus! What-why-he was your coworker!"_

_The Potions Master turned about to face me. "I _know_ that one of my students did not call me by my given name or question my authority and reasons, else she would be in great trouble. The First Years have learned all they can from you, and Madame Hooch is expected back permanently tomorrow; you are no longer a teacher, Miss Spitts."_

_I opened my mouth to retort, but the man spoke again. "Besides, your other professor was and is a danger to the school and its inhabitants, and not just because of his lycanthropy. I know that you realize what I mean, don't you Miss Spitts?"_

_My eyes went wide, but I found the ability to respond, "No. You're bluffing. You have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Oh, but I do. Mr. Weasley is not a very good occlumens. I would have gone to the Headmaster with the shocking revelation that a professor had been _with_ a student if he didn't already know. I knew the man was on the verge of losing it…Now, if you are done questioning me, I have work to do and papers to grade." Without waiting for an answer, the imposing man turned on his heel and swept off down the hall._

Almost immediately after the first conversation came the next, when I ran into Remus coming from the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"_Remus! Oh, I'm so sorry about what Snape did…It was my fault, I-."_

"_It's not your fault, Andrea." He interrupted me, "I knew this day was coming from the first talk I had with Albus about the job."_

"_But Bill knew…and then P-professor Snape found out, and that's why he-."_

"_That's only part of the reason." I was interrupted again, "I'm not going to explain it all; I'm just going to ask you to believe me on this."_

_We walked in silence together to Remus's rooms, where he began to pack after pulling out some old parchment and muttering something to it. "I wish you didn't have to go."_

"_I know." He replied simply before reaching into a drawer of his desk and pulling out another piece of parchment, our parchment. "Here, have this back."_

"_No. You keep it. I don't have anyone else I want to give it to…and maybe we can stay in touch?" He nodded noncommittally before tucking it away. "Remus, I-I love you."_

_He paused, the looked up at me. "If only it was that easy."_

_I stood watching him pack for a few long moments, waiting for another answer or an explanation, but none came, so I walked around my former teacher's desk and plopped myself on top of it. When he turned to me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. It was quick, but it was full of everything I had ever wanted to tell him and all the emotions I had felt during the past few months. When I pulled away, I preempted him from talking._

"_I know. And I understand. I just wanted to give you one more before you left, one more reminder of us." We were quiet for a few moments before he looked over at the first parchment he had set out._

"_Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are on their way to come see me. You should go talk with your sister and find out why they aren't all currently together." I nodded, removed my arms from his neck, and moved for the door. "Oh, and Andrea?" I turned with my hand on the doorknob, "I love you too."_

_A smile lit my face. "Do you really mean it?"_

_He seemed to take a breath before answering. "Yes." His demeanor changed back to teacher mode. "Goodbye, Miss Spitts."_

"_Goodbye, Professor Lupin."_

After a short time, the school year ended, we dismissed for summer, and I joined my family on our annual vacation. This time, we visited muggle Chicago where Lilith and Kaylynn and I had so much fun exploring the streets and stores along Michigan Avenue, where we no doubt spent _all_ of our money that we had brought for the trip, and where we had many talks we should've had long ago.

But all things have to end, and that's how I came to be sitting at the Gryffindor student table at the beginning of the school year, listening to Albus's New Year speech.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Miss Spitts. As you may realize, this is the time of year that I address the Seventh Years to finalize plans for a job after Hogwarts and to make sure all class requirements are fulfilled. I'm sure you have an idea of what you would like to do?" I smiled as I settled in the comfy chair across from the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Yes, Professor, I do." I told her, hoping that my request wasn't too far-fetched. "You see, I have always wanted to be a Medi-Witch…but my experiences teaching last year revealed to me that I love working with students…"

The Professor understood immediately what I meant. "Of course. You are on track to complete your requirements this year, good, good. Some would say that your Seventh Year goes by the fastest…"

Indeed, mine did.

_

* * *

_

What'd you think? How'd you like it? Are there any certain things that you would like to see or would like explained? This may be your last chance, so make yourself heard! It only takes a couple of minutes, but it makes me update faster… Okay, I'm done begging. Thanks for reading!


	19. Graduation and The Real World

**Chapter 19: Graduation **and** The Real World**

_Merry Christmas! My present is...an update! And if you don't celedrate Christmas, happy day that is December 25; enjoy this run-of-the-mill update.  
__I was going to make this into two small chapters as a friend of mine (to whom I owe my sanity) suggested, but I tried, and it didn't work. So, to make it less confusing, between what would have been the two updates, I tried to do a double page break, but FF won't let me do one at all, so I'll just ask you to keep in mind that the first page break signifies what would have been a new chapter and a two year jump. The other page breaks signify a week, a couple months, and a few more months. Sorry, I tried to make it as easy to understand as possible.  
Disclaimer: I do not own. Do I really need to say it?_

* * *

As many alumni of Hogwarts could tell you without a doubt, seventh year passes more quickly than any others. Mine was a flurry of mad teachers, a stressful-for-all competition, heavy studying, and the bone-crushing grief of a classmate lost. But, even through all that, all but one of us made it to see graduation day. A short speech was given in honor of our fallen comrade before the rest of the ceremony commenced as usual.

"Adamson, Devon" went first, causing a deeper hush to spread over the already quiet crowd. I glanced over at my family, giving them a quick smile when I saw that a couple of them had already been watching me. Then came "Allen, Peyton," and I settled back in my seat, counting the names until I was called, until we could change out of our dress robes and go for food.

The going was slow. We slogged through Baxter and Davis, arriving at Jones and some comic relief as the clumsy girl tripped on her way, giving us a bow even as her cheeks began to color. At about Lewis, I zoned out, which seemingly caused the proceedings to speed up.

"Samson, Harper," The Headmaster called, and we all watched as he strode up to the platform, shook a few hands, took his diploma, and shared a quick couple words with the same man who had called his name. "Spitts, Andrea."

Hands shaking for reasons unknown, I followed Harper's path before me, smiling when I reached Dumbledore. "Congratulations. It was a pleasure to have you at this school; I'll be seeing you again soon, I presume?" I nodded quickly, and he seemed to become melancholy, "Remember in the years to come that when a situation seems unable to grow any worse, it usually can't. There's an end for everything, even the bad."

I looked at the man curiously, wondering if he had told everyone something similar. Filing it away, I remembered where I was and what was happening. A stupid grin spread over my face as I stepped down to join a growing huddle of students my age, all nearly vibrating with the excitement that surrounded us. Finally, after a time that seemed like long hours and mere seconds at the same time, the last name was called (Yates, Susannah). She joined us, and we all gave out a great cheer as we realized we were done; we were finally done and out into the real world. For some, the past seven years hadn't been easy, and for all, the past single year had been the hardest, but we came through, stronger than we had been before. Then the hugs started.

* * *

"Andrea! Back after only two years. Couldn't get enough of us, could you?" I jumped, spinning around to address the voice coming from directly behind me.

"Oh, Bill. Hey, still stuck here substituting?" I pulled the big man into an embrace as I joked.

"No, not stuck. Never stuck. I simply have chosen to continue to grace these halls with my very presence." He laughed. "Are the rumors true that you'll be working here also?"

I glanced at my multiple bags, an obvious sign that I would be. "Yeah. I'm finishing my Healer training under Madam Pomfrey and picking up some teaching experience along the way. Dumbledore-" we bowed our heads in a heavy melancholy, remembering the late man and the world that was falling into tatters around us before I continued, "-had set up a new couple of classes that he felt were greatly needed and that I would enjoy teaching. Thankfully, the new Headmaster" I let some bitterness seep into my voice before remembering what I was saying "has agreed to continue the plans as set out by the former one."

"Oh wow, your own courses." We stood in silence for a moment. "Well, can I help you with your bags? You seem to have a lot to handle." I nodded my agreement before we both took about half of my luggage and set out up the stairs.

* * *

"Are there always this many injuries in the first week of school?" I questioned Madam Pomfrey as we finally allowed ourselves a rest in her back office.

She looked grim. "No. This year is…well, to put it honestly, it's bad. Those horrid new teachers and their curriculum, they're causing all of this…and I have a feeling that it'll just get worse from here."

"There isn't anything we can do?" I asked, "Severus wouldn't-?" I was interrupted by a quiet voice coming from the other room, and I stood, ready to follow the nurse as she assisted the, no doubt, obviously not Slytherin student.

_It's not going to get better. _I thought as I watched the matron bandage up a shaken Colin Creevey. _It won't get better until it gets worse, much worse. I wish there was something, anything I could do to help._ That seemed to be my mantra since the world seemed to suddenly become a much darker place.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Andrea?"

"Yes, Headmaster." I forced a certain amount of subservience into my voice, as was expected by my former professor. He didn't reply, so I took that as my cue to continue. "Please believe I mean no disrespect, sir, when I say that I feel that the Defense and Potions teachers are harming the wellbeing of the school."

Snape seemed to be on the edge of fuming anger when he sneered, "What exactly do you mean? Keep in mind that you have only been here for about four months and hold no position of authority."

My eyes widened, and I chose my words carefully before continuing. "You see, sir, Poppy and I have seen record numbers of students through our doors this year, and it's been getting worse. In this last month alone, we saw and treated two hundred thirty-one different students, not counting the repeat visits. It has been brought to my attention that the cause for the majority of the cases for which one has been found has been either one of the teachers in question or one or more of the Slytherin students."

"What do you suggest I do?" I could nearly hear the malicious chuckle threatening to break out at the question.

"Sir, if you could just, just maybe talk to the teachers and students. Ask them to be a bit gentler? The cost is great to the school to treat these students, and we are quickly running out of our supply quota for the whole year, and that's not to mention the psychological damage to the students we see."

The dark man, in more than one sense, seated across from me seemed to consider this for a moment. "I would say that your job is not to tell me what to do, but you bring up a good point with the cost. Perhaps I'll look into a safety talk that deals in defense spells for some of the school. Perhaps." I nodded, knowing that that was the best offer I would get from him. "Now, I am a very busy man. If you'll excuse me, I have business which needs attending." He picked up a handful of floo powder, "I trust you can see yourself out." With that, he disappeared.

I let out something quite similar to a snarl in frustration, then settled for a moment into a shocked silence, knowing that it could have gone much better. I was interrupted in my contemplation when I heard a familiar, jovial laugh. My head snapped up to gaze at the newest portrait behind the large desk.

"He's much nicer than he seems, Andrea. Please understand the position into which he has been placed."

"Headmaster!" I smiled for seemingly the first time since the school year started.

He laughed. "Please, Andrea. I'm not nearly your or anyone's headmaster anymore. Speaking of the Headmaster, didn't he expect you to I believe it was 'see yourself out' after he left?" I nodded and stood to leave. "But first, recall what I told you at graduation. Remember it. I meant every word." I thought for a moment before what he had told me was brought to the forefront of my mind.

I allowed myself a small smile. "Thank you Headmaster. Goodbye."

Even if the current Headmaster seemed unwilling to help the situation, the numbers of visitors to the Hospital Wing slowly began to decrease.

* * *

The reprieve was short, though, I realized as the school prepared for a battle all had known to be approaching but few truly allowed themselves to expect. I wished for the first time in a long time that I could escape to my other form.

* * *

_What'd you think? Good? OK? Bleh? Drop me a comment, and you can expect to see another update soon. Thanks for reading!_


	20. Heavy Losses

**Chapter 20: Heavy Losses**

_Wow, I seem to be on a roll...this is the third chapter up in two weeks, and I'm hoping to have another one up in the next couple of days. The thing is, that next one that I'll be posting will be the epilogue. I had originally planned to have a couple more chapters, but the way that everything turned out, this is the last one. And the longest, but you'll see that as you go.  
I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that helped push this along to where it is. To anyone who commented, subscribed, favorited, even just read, thank you. You let me know that I wasn't the only person who was interested in this story. And, of course, to music597 and mllePatria for providing ideas and telling me that I'm my own worst critic.  
So, without further ado, the last chapter..._

* * *

"_You have fought valiantly… You have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one… I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour… If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself…and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Every last one of us had heard the announcement, had found ourselves hanging on his every word. But even though we had heard it all, only certain phrases seemed to stick in our minds. We repeated those words, those horrible sentences to ourselves as everyone who wasn't hurt or worse helped the "clean-up" in some way.

I could be found, as was expected since the first injury of the battle, in the Hospital wing, tending the patients. I had come a long way since the beginning of the year, and Madam Pomfrey felt that, under the circumstances, I could treat the wounded without her guidance over every step, even if I had a year left of my apprenticeship before I would be licensed. At first, I had shuddered at the more gruesome wounds and severed limbs that had appeared at our doors, but that seemed ages ago. I had treated more people than I could or cared to count. And I had seen the light of life leave more than one wizard's eyes when the injuries were much too severe.

Needless to say, I was glad for the reprieve and the ability to catch up with the injuries in the short period of time we were allowed. In fact, we had made our way down to the witches and wizards who were able to sit or stand on their own and had only suffered minimal damage before the hour was halfway done.

"Thanks so much, Andrea!" Alexa Carmen, now a seventh year told me after I treated her left arm that had been crushed when she had fallen just before one of the walls fell. I murmured a reply before moving onto my next patient, clipboard with questions to ask and treatments I could carry out at hand.

"Hello, my name is Andrea, and I will be healing you today. May I please have your name and your injury?" The words, now memorized, flowed easily from my mouth.

"Well, I suffered a bite from one of those nasty spiders, and I just wanted to get it checked out. My name's Tyler Williams."

"Okay, Mr. Williams," I responded without looking up; I had already seen a couple of those the same day. "Do you have any allergies or preexisting conditions I should know about before I treat you?"

He seemed to pause, but it wasn't long enough to make me look up to question him again. "Well, please don't hold this against me, but I understand if you don't want to treat me anymore when I tell you this; it's not like it would be the first time…I'm a werewolf. But I'm working for the side of good, unlike some of my brethren."

I felt a sad smile turn up the corners of my mouth, and I looked up to tell him that his "condition" was fine by me, but one look at the wary yet guarded face stopped me in my tracks. I knew that mop of dark brown, nearly black and utterly unruly hair, that heart-shaped, almost feminine face, those bright green eyes over nearly too-high cheekbones. I had only looked at a practical copy of that face in the mirror for the last twenty-some years. "Oh…" was all I could manage to say, which seemed to confuse him; it wasn't the shock and indignation or a barely civil "it's ok" he had expected.

"What? What is it?" He asked after a moment of watching me stare at him.

"You're a werewolf," I started, and he nodded, beginning to stand and leave, taking my words the wrong way. I continued almost as if I was on autopilot, knowing that I would be embarrassed with my impulsive words had I taken a chance to think, "No, stay. Twenty-two years ago, you met a young woman in a bar. You took her home and, well…you may have done that regularly, but this time was…different."

"I didn't do that often, it was just near the moon, and-how did you know?"

"Her name was Amanda. She had long, blonde hair, and she was very short."

"Amanda? Yes, she sounds familiar. You still haven't answered my question."

I continued as though he hadn't spoken, feeling as though I was in a daze, "She got pregnant." He was stunned into silence. "She gave birth to a baby girl, who she named Andrea. Andrea grew up and is now twenty-one, and she's apprenticing to become a Healer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I could feel my face heating up and tears springing to my eyes.

"What did you say your name was?" his voice was shaky, uncertain.

I looked him in the voice and very pointedly told him. "My name is Andrea Spitts. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Williams."

His mouth hung slightly open, and I took that as my cue to stop talking and work on mending the bite. Five minutes later, he was patched up and well on his way to healing, and he still hadn't spoken. I opened my mouth to say something when Madam Pomfrey stepped in. "Andrea! We have fifteen minutes left," shock struck my body as I remembered exactly where we were and what was happening, "and I need you to run down to see if anyone else needs help. I'll have you back up here before everything recommences."

I nodded quickly before running out the door and down the stairs. As I neared where the battle had been worst, I couldn't help but think about the matron's choice of words. The way she had spoken had meant that she either expected or hoped that Harry hadn't heeded the warning all had heard. But what was I expecting? I surely didn't want the boy to go and give himself up. _But you heard what He said. No survivors _spoke a voice in the back of my mind. In that instant, I wanted to kick myself. Of course I wasn't going to hope Harry had gone to die just so we wouldn't have to fight any more or sustain any more damages. A battle, much like the one that had surrounded us a short time ago began raging inside my head. But this time, it was self-preservation and selfishness against memories of Harry as a thirteen-year-old threatening to beat up whomever may have hurt me and guilt. Thankfully, though, I reached the battlefield, and distracted myself with the horrid scene.

None of the dead remained; all had been moved to the Great Hall, where I hoped to never have to visit. In fact, few people whatsoever could be found; all had either gone up to the Hospital Wing, visited those in the Hall, or were still scouring the grounds in hopes of finding everyone. The school was eerily silent as I picked my way through the rubble, carefully avoiding dark puddles that I didn't want to think about. I tried calling out to see if anyone had remained who was hurt, but no answer returned to my ears. I wondered where someone could be that they wouldn't have been found already. The first answer that came to mind was under one of the fallen walls, though I doubted that anyone would have survived being buried under one of those.

I carefully stepped toward one of the piles of stone and brick and began levitating them one by one to make sure I didn't miss anything. The first pile yielded nothing, as did the second and third. I checked the time and my heart thudded to realize that the hour was almost over. I decided to check one more before heading up. Almost immediately, I saw something. My breathing hastened as I began raising the pile more quickly, until the person was uncovered. I set the pile down elsewhere and made my way to the body that was completely covered in dust.

Without checking to see if I knew the person, I grabbed his or her wrist in hopes of finding a heartbeat. My breathing stopped as I first felt nothing, but I let it all out when I realized there was _something_ there. It was faint, but it was a pulse. I quickly reached up to turn over the person to do a scan and look for signs of consciousness when I was stopped in my tracks for a second time that day.

I felt something like a hard candy lodged in my throat as I looked at the peaceful, soot-covered face. I did a scan, as planned, conjured a stretcher, and levitated the person, with the stretcher, up to the hospital for Madam Pomfrey to treat.

* * *

"It was a good thing you found him when you did, Andrea. I don't know how much longer he would have lasted. Thankfully, I can treat him, and he should recover fully within a week or two." The nurse told me in the nearly empty room after she confirmed my scan. After taking a worried glance at the clock which noted that we had about two minutes left, she began working.

But two minutes later, the sounds of battle did not restart. We heard no crashes or screams or scarily evil laughs. And they still hadn't started up when Poppy had finished with our newest ward, another fifteen minutes later. We all knew this could only mean one thing, and all assembled who were conscious bowed our heads in sorrow and thanks to the brave young boy who had saved us all.

There was only one thing missing, though. We had expected a loud celebration on the Death Eaters' part, maybe even another killing spree as they couldn't hold back their glee, but all was silent. Everyone wanted to know what this could possibly mean and what had happened, but no one found out until several moments later.

I found myself, once again, checking the vitals of our unconscious patients and trying to gather my courage to approach Tyler. I was prepping myself with a host of questions when I heard it, the sound we had all been waiting for but dreading nonetheless.

It started low, almost ignorable, and our stomachs dropped, yet we still deluded ourselves into thinking it could be something, anything else. But as the whoops and hollers of the parading Death Eaters grew louder, it was unavoidable. Our Savior, the young boy who seemed to be a signal of our strength, the crutch to which everyone clung in this time of darkness, had seen his last day. He had given his life so we didn't have to give ours, in the process leaving us with one less soldier, one less help to the cause.

I looked to Madam Pomfrey, who, downtrodden, gave me the "go ahead" signal, so I ran down the flights of stairs along with the many fighters we had left. A chill seeped into my bones just before I had reached the outside doors when I was met by the evil man's words.

"Harry Potter is dead." I heard a ringing sound in my ears, and that's all there was. I wanted to scream, to throw up, to pass out, and to pinch myself because surely I was stuck in some horrible nightmare…but none of that happened, for I was paralyzed. "…you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

A scream of "no!" bubbled in my throat, but before I could release it, I heard it shouted all around, by many distraught and pleading voices. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the limp body was lowered to the ground and another young boy with whom I had become acquainted through the beginning of the year ran forward. Time sped up, though, moments later as everything seemed to happen all at one time, including the disappearance of the body over which all had been grieving.

Then the fighting started.

I honestly couldn't recall who I fought or who helped me or even if I was able to help at all. I can't remember the dialogue between the ultimate source of good and his exact opposite. I believe I even forgot what words I shared with the seventeen-year-old boy after the fall of the evil man.

I do recall, though, a couple of things.

I remember the look on Harry's face; one of elation and relief, of almost innocent, childlike joy and even a little surprise. It was a look that was similar to that which adorned the faces of most who had been fighting alongside him all this time.

I can recollect exactly the way Tyler hugged me-with a comfortable, slightly crushing pressure-and what he said, "Andrea, I know I haven't been around much. But if you'll let me, I'd like to play a bigger role in your life now. I want to be a real father."

But it wasn't all good, signaled by the fact that I could perfectly call to mind the expressions of those found visiting with their late friends in the Great Hall. Lilith's face, broken down, puffy, and seemingly hopeless when she saw Fred, lying peacefully in the middle of the mourning Weasleys, was enough to make me want to break down right then and there.

But there was one thing that trumped all, one thing that will stick in my mind until my dying day. That one thing happened when I went to check in with Poppy.

* * *

A cacophony of elated voices met my ears when I entered the Hospital; not a single person was unconscious.

"Why are they all up? Don't they need their rest?" I asked the matron immediately.

She smiled at me, "They should be…but I couldn't let them sleep through the celebrations. Besides, they'll all be fine; they had an attentive, hardworking young nurse watching over them. You really did quite well." I blushed, beginning to stammer about how I had "learned everything from herself" before she graciously stopped me. "I think one patient, though, needs to meet his saviour. It'd be a pity if he never knew." She directed me toward the only bed whose curtains were closed.

"You-you didn't tell him yet?" I asked nervously.

She chuckled softly. "No. I thought he should find out for himself. He's eager to meet you; go on in."

Without delay, I stepped beyond the light blue curtains where the man was poking at and stretching his joints to check how they were working.

"How bad do they hurt?" I asked nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

He jumped a bit, but he didn't look up, instead answering easily, likely assuming he was speaking with the matron, "they're not too bad. No worse than after a transformation."

I snickered a little, able to empathize. But he still didn't realize I was the wrong person, so I decided a joke would suffice. "Don't you think you should make sure you are talking to the correct person before you mention your…condition, Remus?"

He gasped audibly before spinning to face me. "Andrea! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" to prove his point, he dramatically grabbed his chest, just over his heart.

"Oh, sorry. I was just checking in…Poppy sent me to see you."

"Oh, okay. What are you doing at the school, and why did she-?" He paused mid-sentence, only to continue a moment later. "Did you…were you the one who…?"

"Yes," I told him. "I was the one who found you."

"Oh. Well, thank you. Very much. You, um, saved my life…" He seemed to wish I would go away.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

At first, it seemed he wasn't going to tell me, but he conceded almost reluctantly. "I didn't deserve it."

I paused, thinking. "You didn't deserve…what? To be rescued?" His nod only served to confuse me more, so I just looked at him until he decided to explain.

"I didn't deserve for you to rescue me…" I was about to growl in frustration, but he continued, "I hurt you…a lot. You were the person I least expected to have helped me. Merlin, you must hate me!"

I sat in silence as he briskly turned from me and hid his face. It was in that moment that I realized just how guilty he felt about the whole deal; until then, I had thought he blamed it all on me or just didn't love me anymore. I felt absolutely terrible for allowing him to think that way all this time. Taking a chance, I decided to do something I realized I should have had the guts to do three years previous. I placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to remove his own so I could look into his eyes.

"I don't hate you, Remus. I love you; I've never stopped." He looked disbelieving. In an attempt to get some sort of reaction from him, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his in the barest whisper of a touch.

Pulling back after a moment, Remus only had five words for me, "Do you really mean it?"

Smiling, I nodded before pulling him in for another kiss, a real one this time.

_

* * *

_

Well, how'd you like it? as I said, I'm planning on posting the epilogue within a couple of days, but I'm kind of stuck currently; you know how it is...comment? It's one of your last chaaaances... Thanks for reading!


	21. Epilogue

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

_Well, this was a bit more cheesy, almost cliched, than I had hoped. But everything seemed to fall into place...and I couldn't help myself.  
Enjoy the epilogue and last installment of this story; I know I did :)  
Oops, I posted this wrong, making some people unable to view it. I'm sorry if you already read this; just ignore it._

_

* * *

_

Two Years Later

"Welcome to the second annual Survivors Reunion." A smiling Headmistress McGonagall addressed a room full of jovial witches, wizards, and creatures who all hollered in reply. "I just wanted to take a moment to remember those who fought for us, those who weren't able to make it today because we lost them those two years ago." All of us nodded our heads as she listed the names of with whom we had worked and for whom we had cried.

After many moments of remembrance, Minerva ended her speech and urged us to "have a great time."

Glancing at the man next to me, I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and stole a long kiss. "Andrea, you promised you'd be good." Remus smiled down at me.

"I know; I just couldn't help myself." I took a quick look down at my left hand, which housed two rings. "Even after a full year, I still feel like a honeymooner."

Remus smiled, gave me a swift kiss, then found himself being pulled away by Minerva, who "wanted a word with him."

I giggled a little, remembering her indignation when she first found out about the two of us and her wondering, like so many others, exactly when our relationship had started. All of that had faded, though, after a couple of times of talking to us and seeing how we influenced each other; I was made to consider my actions more before I went through with them, and Remus began to look and act much younger, much more like his own age. After a few months, all consternation faded away as most everyone decided to take us as a couple at face value.

All of the sudden, I found myself eye-to-eye [_oh poor boy; still hasn't grown an inch_ coming first to my mind] with the man of the night, Harry. We started up a quick conversation as he needlessly introduced me to his date. He had helped me (and brought Hermione on, too), after accidentally finding out about my lineage when he overheard Remus and I discussing it, research other children who had been born half-werewolf. We had all been surprised to find that it wasn't a rare occurrence, and no two cases were exactly alike. Some of the cases showed no signs of being a "mutt"-as they had affectionately referred to themselves- while others found themselves leading a similar pattern to full werewolves. One thing never varied from case-to-case, though; none of the studies we had ever found truly lost themselves to the moon. All of them kept their rational, human mind during the transformation, an anomaly that none of us had quite been able to explain though were curious of nonetheless.

In the midst of my reminiscing, I noticed Kaylynn, chatting across the room in a small group. Oh, Kaylynn. She had, somehow, been hit by a terrible memory spell during the final battle which left her confused, off-balance, with absolutely no memory, and, ultimately, unconscious. It was a wonder how Madam Pomfrey had kept me from finding out about my sister during the battle; the sneaky witch had tucked her away into one of the secret private rooms, the rooms reserved for those expected to be hurt for the long-term, any who needed more privacy than the flimsy curtains allowed, and the staff. After everything was settled, my youngest sister had been taken in to see a Medi-Wizard who specialized in memory and memory recovery, who had been working with her for nearly two years now and had so far helped her remember much of what the rest of us had feared would be gone forever. She caught my eye and smiled, surreptitiously cocking her head to one side and directing my attention a few feet away to Lilith.

My other sister looked as vibrant as ever, flashing around a shiny new engagement ring, over which all of the other girls fawned. Though I didn't notice her fiancé anywhere. _He must be getting drinks_ I thought, smiling to realize that, yes I was probably correct. Lilith had likely been the first and one of the few to see through Remus's and my "newly dating" façade and see our relationship for what it truly was. For nearly two months, whenever Lilith was around Remus or I, separate or together, she always got a funny look on her face that I recognized as a combination of shock, anger, sadness, and loyalty, though the shock may have been imagined. I knew she was angry with both Remus and me, Remus for, in her mind, taking advantage of her sister, and me for not telling her immediately. I also realized that the sadness was an extension of that anger, a worry that we might be growing apart, not sharing everything. After a couple of months, I noticed the loyalty taking precedent, the loyalty to me, her sister, and my decisions, the loyalty that will back me up in any situation. Finally, the loyalty turned into something resembling trust, and I knew that all was forgiven; the words never had to be said.

But perhaps the most indignant about the relationship had been my father-my biological father. Speaking of…where was he? Oh, by the food table, chatting it up with Bill. He didn't know that the relationship was anything other than it appeared, but he was upset that his "little girl," who he had just met, was ready to throw all caution to the wind by marrying a werewolf, one that was nearly his age, for that matter. I had to spend so much of my time trying to convince him that, yes, I had always known that Remus was a werewolf, and that he wouldn't leave me for someone else, let alone someone younger. Once or twice, I almost broke down and told him a story or two about when we had first been dating and Remus's insistence that I was too young, but I stopped myself at the last moment. No one wanted _that_ can of worms opened.

As I quickly scanned the room for more familiar faces and other memories, I found Remus beside me again. Hiding a knowing grin behind my hand, I asked what Minerva had wanted.

"She…she asked me to come back to work here, as Defense teacher, said she was never able to find a suitable one, and I was the best she had seen in a good while." He seemed quite confused.

"Oh?" I asked quietly. "And what did you tell her?"  
He looked at me funnily, as though wondering what I was smiling about. "I told her she was crazy for wanting to take a werewolf onto the payroll and about what all the parents would say…but she told me she already had you on-" I snickered at the joke, "-and that, since Voldemort's been gone, much of the prejudice has been dropped too. And that I had another person to think about now…what did she mean, Andrea?"

My face dropped immediately. "Damn it! She ruined it…"

"Ruined what might I ask?" Remus eyed my pouting warily.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to just tell him. "Remus, I…I'm-" If I hadn't been concentrating on stilling my nerves, I would've wondered why my voice suddenly began to carry more in the now very quiet room. "I'm pregnant. I found out about a week aggo when I was standing behind a patient, helping to support him as Poppy did a scan, and she, well, missed. It came up on the scan, and…congratulations?"

Remus was utterly silent, though he was the only one.

"No, I _know_ that at least three others didn't know about this before I do." A voice suddenly spoke up, making my eyes go wide.

"Lilith, what…?"

I saw a face as red as the hair atop it. "So, _so, _sorry, Andrea. I meant to put a sonorous charm on McGonagall, right there. It seems that Madam Pomfrey isn't the only one around here who misses…though we may want to give Remus here a few lessons in that." Most of the inhabitants of the space chuckled and shuffled nervously, waiting for my reaction.

"_George_! You couldn't have warned me sooner? This isn't exactly the way I wanted to tell everyone…" I smiled, though, and the tension was broken. There were many shouts of congratulations and a few "Remus, you dog"s that weren't quite all joking.

The last thing I heard, though, before Remus swept me into an earth-shattering kiss was Hermione, excitedly pointing out to Harry that soon, they would have more "research material."

_

* * *

_

What'd you think of it all? Here's your last chance to comment and tell me how it was.  
Oh, and be on the look out soonish for a sort of second part...I don't know if I already mentioned this, but I'm also planning on writing about Lilith and Kaylynn. Any suggestions? Just comment or PM me. Thanks so much!


End file.
